The new Longinus
by Aruto-kun
Summary: bagaimana jadinya jika seorang siswa tampan & jenius terlibat hal-hal berbau supranatural? NGGAK PANDAI BIKIN SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto & High School DXD bukan punya saya

3

2

1

ACTION

chapter 1

pagi hari yang cerah di kota kuoh, orang-orang mulai melakukan aktivitas pagi seperti olahraga, pergi belanja, berangkat kerja dll.

disebuah apartemen terdapat seongok tubuh yg masih terlelap dengan sangat tidak elit.

bagaimana tidak tokoh utama dalam fic ini tidur dengan pantat nunging yap dialah karakter utama dalam fic ini uzumaki naruto.

tak lama kemudian bunyi sebuah weker menggangu acara tidur nunggingnya.

KRIIIN...KRINNGGG...KRIIINGGG

naruto mulai membuka kelopak matanya yg indah bak samudra dia tersenyum cerah siap menggawali hari yg cerah ini.

naruto pov

YOSH

perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto siswa kelas 2 kuoh

makanan favoritku adalah ramen, menurutku ramen adalah makan terenak didunia

ngomong soal ramen aku jadi lapar hehehe

aku tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen pemberian dari pemerintah jepang.

meskipun aku tidak mengetahui orang tuaku, aku tetap bersyukur telah dilahirkan kedunia ini, aku memiliki barang pemberian orang tuaku berupa kalung kristal biru ( kalung pemberian tsunade )

kalung ini sudah terpasang di leherku saat bayi.

ketika aku kecil aku tinggal di panti asuhan milik pemerintah jepang menginjak remaja aku memutuskan mandiri dan pemerintah meberikanku apartemen sederhana yg layak dihuni.

aku juga berkeja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan di restoran mewah setelah pulang sekolah, entah kenapa pelanggan wanita selalu ingin dilayani olehku

kata teman kerjaku aku memiliki wajah yg tampan hingga membuat pelanggan wanita hanya ingin di layani olehku

sampai disini perkenalan kita.

naruto pov end

naruto mematikan jam weker tersebut untuk melakukan aktivitas pagi seperti mandi membuat sarapan & berangkat sekolah.

setelah melakukan aktivitas pagi naruto pun keluar untuk berangkat sekolah, dia mengenakan seragam khas siswa yg terdiri kemeja putih bergaris yg di tutupi blazer abu-abu serta celana panjang

berwarna abu-abu untuk sepatu naruto menggunakan sepatu kets warna coklat.

ketika di jalan banyak perempuan yg merona melihat naruto, bahkan ada yg pura-pura jatuh saat di depanya untuk menarik perhatian nya.

naruto berjalan dengan tenang sambil mendegarkan musik dari headphone yg terpasang di telinganya, tak lupa memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana yg menambahkan kesan cool kepadanya.

setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya dia sampai di gerbang sekolah yg bertuliskan Kuoh Academy.

sekolah tersebut sudah ramai siswa & siswi Kuoh yg mulai berdatangan

suasana bertambah riuh ketika melihat Duo Great Onee-sama tidak lain juga tidak bukan adalah Rias gremory & Akeno himejima yg berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah.

KYAAA RIAS-SENPAI

KYAAA AKENO-SENPAI

KYAAA SENPAI SEMAKIN CANTIK

SENPAI KAU SEMAKIN SEXY

(abaikan teriakan terakhir)

dan berbagai teriakan memuja dilontarkan siswa siswi Kuoh Academy

mereka berdua bisa di katakan siswi populer termasuk souna shitori (sona sitri) ketua OSIS di kuoh serta yuuto kiba sebagai casanova & koneko sebagai mascot kuoh.

teriakan memuja tersebut sudah menjadi aktivitas pagi di sekolah kuoh Academy

KUOH ACADEMY

sekolah yg dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan bergaya eropa abad pertengahan satu satunya yg ada di jepang, tapi semenjak tahun lalu sekolah ini menjadi campuran sehinga laki-laki boleh mendaftar

meski begitu siswi perempuan jauh lebih banyak dari laki-laki yg memiliki perbandingan rasio 8:3

keadaan seperti ini dimanfaatkan untuk mencari pacar & orang mesum.

terutama siswa yg memiliki sifat mesum seperti trio mesum, hentai, bejat & masih benyak lagi julukan yg diberikan siswi kepada kumpulan tersebut.

trio mesum beranggotakan 3 orang terdiri issei, matsuda, motohama.

issei, matshuda, motohama mereka bertiga terbilang populer bukan karena wajah atau ke cerdasanya tapi populer dalam kemesumannya.

author hanya bisa geleng-gelang kepala pasrah.

KEMBALI KE CERITA

ketika naruto mulai memasuki halaman sekolah semuanya menjadi hening

dan seketika itu pula seperti Sound Track Heroes Come Back di Putar

KYAAAAA ITU NARUTO-KUN

KYAAAAA NARUTO-KUN

KYAAA NARUTO-KUN SANGAT TAMPAN

TERKUTUK KAU ORANG TAMPAN

Rias & Akeno menghentikan langkah mereka untuk melihat ke asal keributan tersebut, mereka berdua melihat pujaan hati mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan santai sambil tersenyum hangat

"seperti biasa naruto-kun terlihat bertambah tampan ya buchou ufufufufu" kata akeno

"kau benar akeno kata" Rias yg tak takhenti memandang naruto dengan rona dipipinya

menurut Rias & Akeno hanya naruto saja yg tidak terpesona dengan wajah & tubuhnya tidak seperti laki-laki lain yg memandang mereaka dengan pandangan nafsu

dan itu membuat dia mendapat tempat spesial di hati 2 gadis tersebut & nilai plus dimata kedua gadis itu.

Flash back

saat itu mereka berdua berniat pulang setelah membasmi iblis liar, karena kehabisan energi mereka memutuskan jalan kaki tapi nasib sial menimpa mereka.

pakaian mereka yg robek & terkoyak membuat beberapa Yankee tergoda mendekat.

"hai gadis cantik kau memiliki tubuh yg indah bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang" ucap seorang brandal dengan senyum menjijikan menurut mereka berdua

di balas tawa teman mereka yg berjumlah 6 orang.

Rias & akeno pun berusaha menutupi tubuh mereka yg terekspos

"jangan halangi kami menyingkirlah" ujar Rias tegas tanpa rasa takut

"Wah kau berani juga gadis cantik" ujar serang preman yg berniat menyentuh bahu rias yg terekspos,tapi langsung di tepis Akeno dengan kasar.

"jangan coba-coba menyentuhku buchou dengan tangan kotor kalian" ucap akeno dengan geram

seandainya masih memiliki energi Akeno dengan senang hati memberi sedikit pelajaran pada mereka.

para yanke mulai kesal dan mereka berniat menggunakan cara kasar, tapi Rias & Akeno memberikan perlawanan sengit dengan sisa-sisa tenaga mereka

Ditempat lain

saat ini naruto tengah pulang kerja dia masih mengenakan seragam akedemi kuoh karena tak sempat pulang keapartemen

dia melirik jam yg menunjukan pukul 12 malam, jalan sudah sepi hanya satu dua mobil yg melintas.

matanya menangkap sekumpulan sampah masyarakat yg berniat melakukan tindakan asusila terhadap 2 orang gadis berseragam akademy kuoh yg sudah tidak utuh

naruto mengenali mereka berdua, dia adalah Rias Gremory & Akeno Himejima senpai nya dengan predikat perempuan tercantik di Kuoh Academy.

tatapan menajam, kepalan tangannya mengerat dia sangat membenci apa bila melihat martabat wanita yg di rendahkan, langkah menjadi cepat selang beberapa detik

langkah tersebut berubah menjadi lari.

sementara itu

terlihat rias & akeno mulai terpojok membuat para yanke memandang mereka dengan tatapan bak srigala kelaparan.

kedua gadis cantik itu hanya bisa pasrah mereka serta berharap ada yg menolong mereka.

naruto yg sudah dekat langsung melayangkan sebuah tendangan memutar kearah kepala salah satu yanke, BRUUAKKG tubuh yanke tersebut menghantam tembok dengan keras

membuat kepala yanke tersabut mengeluarkan banyak darah dan pingsan.

"sampah masyarakat seperti kalian seharusnya menghilang saja dari negeri ini" kata naruto dingin

melihat teman mereka yg di kalahkan serta hinaan dari remaja priang tersebut membuat ke 6 yanke murka, sementara Rias & Akeno merasa lega bertemu naruto.

berbekal teknik bela diri yg ia ciptakan sendiri naruto mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

seorang yanke melesatkan tinju kearah wajah naruto, tapi naruto menundukan kepalanya dan memukul perut yanke itu keras membuatnya menunduk, merasa belum cukup naruto menghantamkan

lututnya kearah wajah yanke tersbut dengan keras membuat kepala tersbut berdarah kemudian menyusul temannya pingsan.

para yanke yg tersisa murka langsung menyerang naruto bersama-sama, jual beli serangan tercipta.

Rias & Akeno memandang khawatir naruto karena sempat mendapat beberapa tendangan dan pukulan keras,

selang beberapa menit pertarungan tersebut akhirnya di menangkan oleh naruto setelah memberikan uppercut pada yanke terakhir.

naruto mengelap sudut bibir nya lebam & mengeluarkan sedikit darah dia menghampiri Rias & Akeno yg memandang khawatir padanya.

"apa kalian tidak apa-apa senpai" kata naruto khawatir

hati kedua gadis cantik tersebut menghangat mendengar nada ke khawatiran dari pemuda tersebut.

mereka mencoba memberikan senyum terbaik seolah menandakan mereka baik-baik saja.

"kami tidak apa-apa naruto-kun, terima kasih sudah menolong kami berdua" ucap Rias

teringat pakaian mereka yg sobek naruto melepaskan kemeja & blazer nya hingga menyisakan kaos orage yg ia pakai.

" pakailah senpai" naruto menyerahkan kemeja & blazernya kearah Rias & Akeno dengan menoleh kesamping

melihat naruto yg memalingkan wajah membuat akeno mempunyai ide jail.

"ara ara ara tidak sopan berbicara tanpa bertatap muka naruto-kun" ucap Akeno menggoda

sedangkan naruto tetap membuang muka dengan rona merah tipis yg membuatnya menggemaskan di mata gadis tersebut.

"sudahlah akeno jangan menggodanya" ucap Rias, dia mengambil kemeja naruto sedangkan blazernya diserahkan kepada Akeno.

"kau terluka naruto-kun" ucap Rias mengelus sudut bibir naruto dengan lembut.

"ara buchou kau mendahuluiku" ucap akeno pura-pura cemberut

"luka seperti ini tidak apa-apa senpai, beberapa hari juga sembuh" ucap naruto dengan memberikan cengiran andalan nya yg membuat dua gadis cantik tersebut terpesona

mereka berdua memang sudah menyukai naruto sejak pertama kali naruto menginjakkan kakinya di kuoh academy, pribadinya yg baik & hangat membuat banyak orang menyukainya.

"apa yg Gremory senpai & Himejima senpai lakukan hingga pulang larut" ucap naruto

"kami baru selesai melakukan kegiatan club naruto-kun" ucap Rias

hanya di balas oOh oleh naruto

"lalu kau sendiri dari mana naruto-kun" ucap Rias

"aku baru pulang kerja paruh waktu senpai"

"sebaiknya kita pulang angin malam tidak baik bagi kesehatan" tambahnya

"baiklah " balas mereka bersamaan sambil memeluk lengan kiri & kanan naruto dengan erat membuat naruto terkejut

naruto berniat melepaskan pelukan tersebut tapi setelah mendapatkan tatapan pupy eyes dari mereka berdua naruto hanya meghela nafas pasrah.

mungkin mereka sedikit trauma batinya.

mereka berdua berjalan pulang sambil berbagi kehangatan sampai arah tujuan mereka berbeda membuat Rias & Akeno enggan untuk melepaskanya meski sebentar.

FLASH BACK END

uzumaki naruto adalah murid academy kuoh tahun ajaran 2 yg terkenal baik, cerdas & hangat, jangan lupakan dia memiliki wajah szuper tampvan

dengan rambut pirang style harajuku dengan bagian belakang mencuat keatas serta memiliki mata biru yg indah dengan kulit tan eksotis yg menurut wanita SEXY

Dengan tiga garis pipi sebagai tambahan yg mulai memudar.

naruto juga termasuk pangeran sekolah yg di juluki (the Great Perfect Prince) selain yuuto kiba.

seperti biasa sebelum masuk naruto menuju loker terlebih dahulu, ketika membukanya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah

"HAAHH"

melihat banyaknya surat berwarna pink meluncur jatuh ke lantai.

para siswa yg melihat tersebut hanya bisa melontarkan sumpah serapah karena tidak berani & takut dikroyok seluruh siswi yg marah karena melukai pangeran mereka.

kejadian tersebut disaksikan anggota Osis & club penelitian ilmu gaib yg lewat membuat beberapa gadis anggota tersebut merasa cemburu.

SKIP TIME ISTIRAHAT

naruto menghabiskan waktu di taman belakang sekolah dengan menikmati bekal yg dia bawa.

beberapa burung & tupai mulai mendekatinya, naruto yg melihat itu pun mengambil sekantung biji jagung & kacang dan mulai menebarnya

terkadang naruto juga memberikan roti yg dia bawa kepada para hewan tersebut. aura naruto yg hangat membuat hewan-hewan tersebut menyukainya

beberapa burung hinggap di kepala naruto sedangkan tupai di bahu & pangkuan naruto

terlalu asyik bermain naruto tidak menyadari bell tanda masuk pelajaran berbunyi sampai sebuah suara mengagetkan nya & membuat hewan-hewan di sekitar naruto pergi

karena merasakan aura gelap di dekat mereka.

"uzumaki-kun apa kau berniat membolos" kata seorang/iblis dengan rambut hitam sebahu dia adalah ketua anggota OSIS "sona shitori" atau bisa dipanggil Kaichou

"maaf kaichou aku tidak akan mengulanginya" naruto segera berdiri & membungkuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut

sona memandangi kepergian naruto dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan "naruto-kun" gumamnya sambil melihat punggung naruto yg perlahan menjauh

bukan hanya sona yg mengawasi Rias dari jendela klub nya juga memperhatikan naruto sejak tadi.

mereka berdua sebenarnya tertarik dengan naruto dalam artian wanita kepada pria, hanya saja mereka takut jika naruto mengetahui kalau mereka iblis & naruto membencinya

mereka tak ingin itu terjadi.

PULANG SEKOLAH

ketika pulang sekolah naruto tidak sengaja melihat issei yg tengah menggobrol dengan perempuan berambut hitam panjang

terlihat gadis tersebut berbicara dengan gugup pertanda malu kepada issei, telihat jelas dengan muka yg merona, sayup-sayup naruto mendengar perempuan tersebut mengungkapkan

perasaannya dengan berteriak membuat issei kaget & salah tingkah.

"aku tak menyangka ada gadis yg mau terhadap kumpulan hawa nafsu" batinya

merasa bukan urusanya naruto memilih pergi dari tempat tersebut untuk pulang berhubung dia libur bekerja.

sementara di gedung belakag sekolah markas penelitian ilmu gaib

"bagaimana perkembanganya akeno" tanya Rias

"seperti yg kau perkirakan buchou malaikat jatuh sudah mulai pergerakan" jawab akeno

"baiklah kita juga harus segera bertindak, kirim koneko untuk mengawasinya" ucap Rias

"hai buchou" balas akeno

akeno langsung menghubungi koneko lewat sihir komunikasi

"akeno bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai naruto-kun" ucap Rias sambil menatap Akeno yg telah selasai menghubungi koneko

"fufufufu dia pemuda yg menarik apa kau menyukainya buchou"

"aku dengan tegas akan menjawab iya, menerutku dia itu tidak seperti pria diluar sana yg hanya tertarik oleh tubuh indah wanita

itu yg yg membuatnya berbeda dari semua lelaki" jawabnya dengan senyum indah # Rias

"kau benar Rias aku jadi ingin memilikinya fufufufu" balas Akeno

Akeno hanya akan memanggil Rias dengan namanya jika mereka tidak dalam kegiatan club seperti sekarang ini Obrolan antara gadis/sahabat

"tak bisakah kau mengalah untuk Rajamu ini Akeno" ucap Rias

"fufufufu maaf Rias aku tak akan mengalah pada siapapu jika itu menyangkut Naruto-kun, dari pada kita bersaing lebih baik berbagi Rias" ucap Akeno

"apa maksudmu Akeno" tanya Rias bingung

"kita bisa mencintai Naruto-kun bersama-sama Rias, aku yakin Naruto-kun adalah pria yg baik & adil terhadap pasangan" kata Akeno

"aku harap juga begitu Akeno" jawab Rias

berpindah ke naruto

naruto memutuskan berjalan jalan terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke apartemen nya.

ketika berjalan di tepian sungai dia melihat sesuatu yg bersinar di dalam semak-semak hutan.

karena penasaran naruto mendekatinya dan dia menemukan bola kristal berwarna biru es yg di dalamnya terdapat lambang kepingan salju berwarna merah yg indah.

dia meter bola tersebut sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa

"bola kristal ini sangat indah apa ini milik seseorang ya, tidak mungkin ini kan di hutan lebih baik kubawa pulang saja" batinya

entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan untuk membawa bola kristal tersebut.

" TADAIMA "

suatu kebiasaan saat pulang meskipun tak ada yg menjawabnya, dalam hati ia sangat berharap ada yg menjawab meski tidak mungkin karena dia tinggal sendirian.

naruto pergi ke kamar dan meletakkan tas nya di meja belajar dia mulai membersihkan diri & menyiapkan makan malam,

"hari ini aku masak apa ya" gumamnya sendiri, dia membuka kulkas dan menemukan daging yg di belinya kemarin.

"sepertinya membuat sukiyaki sangat enak" ucapnya.

naruto bisa dikatakan sangat pandai dalam hal memasak, hidup sendirian membuatnya mandiri & belajar lebih cepat

dia tau mengkonsumsi ramen terus menerus tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

setekah acara makan malam selesai dia berniat belajar tapi dia teringat bola berlian aneh yg dia temukan dia bergegas kekamar untuk mengambilnya

setelah sampai kekamar naruto pun mengeluarkan bola kristal tersebut dari dalam tasnya, tiba-tiba bola kristal tersebut bersinar terang.

karena silau naruto memutuskan menutup mata, setelah beberapa detik menutup mata & merasa tak terjadi apa-apa dia mulai membuka mata,

seketika matanya melebar melihat sekitarnya yg bukan lagi apartemen nya dan selanjutnya sebuah teriakan keras yg dapat membangun tuli telinga terdengar.

"HuuUWAAA dimana aku, kenapa bisa berada disini " teriaknya histeris.

saat ini dia berada di sebuah kawah gunung es luas & di tengah kawah terdapat magma yg panas meski begitu naruto tidak merasa kepanasan.

TBC

maaf kalau jelek & megandung banyak typo


	2. Chapter 2 Partner

Disclaimer: Naruto & High School DxD Bukan Punya Saya

Rate: M

Pair: Naruto X Harem Maybe

Warning: Silahkan dinilai

Jurus-jurus karangan author sendiri

Sebelumnya

setelah acara makan malam selesai dia berniat belajar tapi dia teringat bola berlian aneh yg dia temukan dia bergegas kekamar untuk mengambilnya

setelah sampai kekamar naruto pun mengeluarkan bola kristal tersebut dari dalam tasnya tiba-tiba bola kristal tersebut bersinar terang

karena silau naruto memutuskan menutup mata, setelah beberapa detik menutup mata & merasa tak terjadi apa-apa dia mulai membuka mata,

seketika matanya melebar melihat sekitarnya yg bukan lagi apartemen nya dan selanjutnya sebuah teriakan keras yg dapat membangun tuli telinga terdengar.

"HuuUWAAA dimana aku, kenapa bisa berada disini " teriaknya histeris

saat ini dia berada di sebuah kawah gunung es luas di tengah kawah terdapat magma yg panas meski begitu naruto tidak merasa kepanasan.

Chapter 2

3

2

1

ACTION

NORMALPOV

"selamat datang Uzumaki NarUto-sama "

naruto melihat seekor naga berwarna hitam besar dengan mata blue ice berpupil hitam vertikal serta memiliki bekas luka vertical dimata kirinya.

naga tersebut memiliki satu tanduk besar di moncongnya (seperti Great Red) serta 2 tanduk belakang kepala (seperti drago), ketiga tanduk tersebut berwarna blue ice.

di kening naga tersebut terdapat berlian merah berbentuk segi layang-layang .sisik tajam di punggung serta ujung ekor yg menyerupai mata tombak berwarna sama dengan tanduk.

memiliki 4 kaki kekar yg terbalut sisik kasar dengan cakar tajam.

kulit bagian bawah seperti leher bawah & perut berwarna biru ice, memiliki sayap seperti kristal es yg indah berwarna merah.

"siapa kau, dimana aku, dan kenapa kau tau namaku" tanya naruto beruntun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Orion.

"perkenalkan namaku SKY DRAGON "ORION" (The Forgotten Dragon Emperor) KAISAR NAGA YG TERLUPAKAN.

"untuk pertanyaan mu yg kedua saat ini kau berada di dalam bola berlian yg kau temukan dan kenapa aku tau namamu

itu karna kita telah di takdirkan untuk berjuang bersama Naruto-sama"jelas Orion

"sebagai kaisar naga aku memiliki kemampuan meningkatakan suhu panas (Heat) & menurunkan suhu dingin (Froze) aku hebat bukan" ucap Orion narsis

naruto sweat droop ditempat " dia narsis sekali" batinnya

Orion memiliki 3 elemen yaitu API, LAVA & ICE.

flas back with orion

Orion dulu hanya memiliki elemen ES & kemampuan menurunkan suhu, meski begitu Orion dapat menengahi draig & albion yg tengah bertarung disurga hingga menimbulkan kerusakan parah.

melihat surga yg indah hancur, Orion berniat menghentikan pertarungan mereka berdua sebelum surga bertambah hancur, pertempuran hebat pun tak terelakkan.

setelah pertempuran 7 hari 7 malam 7 jam 7 menit 7 detik Orion berhasil membuat draig dan albion tak sadarkan diri dengan kemampuan membekukanya.

akan tetapi orion mengalami luka yg sangat parah, bekas luka dimata kiri contohnya.

setelah pertarungan melawan draig & albion, Orion memutuskan tidur panjang untuk memulihkan kondisinya sehingga membuatnya dilupakan.

sementara Draig & Albion melanjutkan rivalitas mereka di Great war yg membuat mereka dikenal banyak pihak, sehingga mahkluk supranatural termasuk para dewa

hanya mengetahui 2 kaisar naga saja.

(hahahaha kasian sekali kau Orion nasibmu sama dengan shino. Author masih tertawa keras tidak menyadi aura menyeramkan dari Orion)

setelah great war berakhir kami-sama membangunkan orion dan memberitahu rencana nya tentang kematian palsunya.

"bangunlah wahai Orion" ucap kami

perlahan kelopak mata Orion mulai terbuka, matanya seketika melebar & kepalanya menunduk melihat sang pencipta seluruh alam semesta membangunkan nya.

"ada gerangan apakah sang maha pencipta menemui hamba ini" tanya Orion sopan

kami yg melihat itu pun tersenyum.

"tegakkan kepalamu Orion" ucap nya bijaksana. mendengar perintah tersebut perlahan Orion menegakkan kepalanya kembali.

"aku akan memberikan mu sebuah misi yg cukup sulit, apa kau mau menerimanya" ucap sang pencipta.

"ini adalah sebuah kehormatan bagi hamba dan hamba tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya" ujar Orion.

kami-sama mulai menjelaskan misi yg diberikan kepada Orion.

kami-sama memerintahkan Orion untuk menunggu lahirnya anak yg diramalkan membawa kedamaian serta menjadi partnernya.

Orion yg deberikan perintah menerimanya dengan bahagia serta akan melaksanakan sebaik-baiknya.

kami-sama yg mendengar tersebut senang & memberikan kekuatan baru pada Orion berupa meningkatkan suhu panas [HEAT] hingga mencapai suhu matahari.

bukan itu saja kekuatan menurunkan suhu Orion juga meningkat.

setelah mendapatkan kekuatan baru tubuh Orion mengalami perubahan, sisik yg awalnya coklat berubah menjadi hitam.

kulit bagian bawah seperti leher & perut yg berwarna hitam berubah menjadi blue ice. tanduknya yg patah ketika melawan draig & albion berubah.

muncul sebuah tanduk panjang di moncong nya dan dua dibelakang serta duri di punggung dan ujung ekor yg berwarna blue ice.

dikening Orion muncul berlian berwarna merah berbentuk segi layang.

sayap naga Orion yg rusak berubah menjadi sayap kristal berwarna merah yg indah.

Orion terkejut melihat perubahan pada dirinya, dia amat sangat berterimaksih pada kami-sama.

kami-sama memberikan sebuah petunjuk bagi Orion untuk menemukan anak yg telah diramalkan serta menitipkan sebuah buku,beserta 5 bola elemen & sebuah dimensi untuk latihan

untuk di berikan kepada anak tersebut.

"ayah buku apakah ini" ucap Orion melihat sebuah buku yg memiliki aura yg membuat Orion bergidik ngeri.

kami-sama yg mendengar panggilan Orion Tersenyum.

"sepertinya tidur panjang membuatmu lupa Orion" ucap kami

sebuah kenangan kelam tiba-tiba muncul. seketika mata Orion Melebar "masaka jangan-jangan" sebelum Orion menyelasaikan ucapanya kami-sama memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"bukan" ucap kami-sama mengerti apa yg di maksud Orion.

"itu adalah sihir pembunuh naga, sihir tersebut memiliki kemampuan setara dengan racun samael" ucapnya

"Naruhodo, auranya hampir mirip dengan si pemakan naga "samael" batin Orion

"apa tidak apa-apa memberikan sihir tersebut pada seorang anak manusia" Ucap Orion ngeri

"anak tersebut akan memiliki hati sebening embun & kuat layak nya berlian, kau akan di buat terpukau olehnya Orion" ucap kami dengan tersenyum.

"baiklah sudah waktunya untuk mengirimmu ke bumi, apa kau sudah siap Orion" ucap kami dengan serius.

"HAI" jawab Orion dengan mantap

perlahan tubuh Orion mulai terselimuti cahaya dan berubah menjadi bola kristal yg indah.

bola kristal tersebut meluncur kebumi dengan kecepatan cahaya membuat para manusia mengasumsikan sebuah bintang jatuh.

"aku yakin kau pasti berhasil Orion" ucap kami-sama kemudian menghilang.

kekuatan Orion sanggup membuat bumi membeku melebihi zaman es & mampu meningkatkan suhu panas setara matahari hingga bisa membakar bumi. bahasa kerennya (super nova)"

FLASH BACK END.

"salam kenal orion jangan memangilku seperti itu pangil aku "NARUTO" saja & apa maksudmu berjuang bersama" tambah naruto binggung

orion mulai menceritakan tentang great war yg terjadi ratusan tahun yg lalu

hingga menyebabkan kami-sama meninggal & 13 scared gear longinus beserta kemampuanya.

"karna aku naga yg mencintai kedamaian kami-sama memberiku perintah menunggu lahirnya anak yg telah ditakdirkan membawa kedamainan di dimensi ini

dan itu adalah kau UZUMAKI NARUTO" kata orion

"kami-sama memberitahuku saat aku bertemu dengan anak yg telah ditakdirkan tanda itu bersinar

seperti yg kami-sama ucapkan tanda itu bereaksi saat kau memegang bola itu naruto" kata orion

naruto terdiam memikirkan cerita ORION.

"jika aku benar kau adalah scared gearku bukan" kata naruto" dengan serius

"kau benar, tapi akuLAH Naga yg akan mendiami scared gear mu, dengan kejeniusan yg kau miliki aku yakin

kau bisa membuat scared gear yg lebih hebat dari longinus, aku juga akan membantumu" kata Orion Menjelaskan.

naruto pov

aku tak menyangka hidupku akan berubah 190 derajat dari siswa kelas 2 biasa

menjadi orang yg akan menciptakan perdamaian, arrgghhh ini benar-benar membuatku pusing jika ini adalah takdir yg kami-sama berikan

padaku aku tidak bisa menolaknya baiklah sudah di putuskan.

naruto pov end

"mungkin menerima bukanlah ide yang buruk." batinya

" baiklah mulai saat ini kita adalah partner." kata naruto sambil memajukan tinjunya dengan cengiran khasnya.

ORION memajukan tangan menyambut naruto. "ya kita adalah partner" kata ORION dengan senang hati

" naruto ini adalah titipan kami-sama yg dia berikan kepadamu." kata ORION

naruto melihat LIma Bola Elemen: api, air, angin, tanah, petir sebesar gedoudama & buku sampul hitam , naruto yg melihat buku tersebut penasaran.

"buku apa ini Orion" ucap naruto memegang buku tersebut.

"itu adalah buku sihir pembunuh naga, sihir yg konon sangat sulit di kuasai tapi aku yakin bahwa kau bisa menguasainya

untuk kelima elemen itu kau bisa menambahkannya kedalam sacred gear mu" jelas Orion.

"waaah ini sangat keren " ucap naruto dengan mata berbinar melihat 5 bola elemen yg melayang

tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepala naruto tentang kematian kami-sama dalam Great War.

"tunggu dulu tadi kau bilang kami-sama gugur dalam Great war bukan" kata naruto

"ya, dia terkena serangan dari salah satu Maou, memang ada apa naruto" ucap Orion

"kau tau Orion aku sangat yakin bahwa kami-sama tidak gugur dalam great war" ucap naruto

"kenapa kau bisa berspekulasi seperti itu naruto" ucap Orion

"mudah saja, alam semesta ini seperti sebuah mesin dan kami-sama adalah bagian terpenting dari mesin tersebut,

dan sebuah mesin tidak akan berjalan bila komponennya terpentingnya hilang, apa aku benat" jelas naruto

Orion dibuat takjub akan pemikiran naruto

"ayah sepertinya kedamaian sejati benar-benar akan terjadi melalui tangan anak ini" batin Orion

melihat Orion yg terdiam naruto bertanya lagi

"jadi, kapan kita mulai berlatih & membuat sacred gear" ucap naruto

" baiklah mulai besok kita mulai berlatih dan sekaligus membuat scared gear " ucap Orion

"tapi aku harus sekolah & bekerja" kata naruto dengan bingung

"tenang saja ada sebuah dimensi cipta'an kami-sama 1 BULAN di sana di dunia manusia 1 jam, dimensi juga tersebut memiliki gaya grafitasi lebih besar dari bumi

sangat cocok sebagai tempat latihan" jelasnya

"WOOOAH HEBAT berarti 1 hari didunia manusia 2 tahun didimensi tersebut " kata naruto

"tepat sekali, itu akan membuatmu menjadi kuat dalam sekejap " ucap Orion

"souka,lalu bagaimana cara keluar dari sini" kata naruto,

"kau cukup menutup mata dan berkosentrasi saja" balas Orion

"baiklah"

naruto mulai menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi, ketika dia membuka mata dia sudah kembali di apartemenya.

"Uzumaki Naruto kau memang anak yg menarik " batin Orion

*** dalam fic ini sihir pembunuh naga saya buat berbeda dari anime sebelah ***

"sebaiknya aku meminta tolong pada ero issei untuk menyampaikan pada guru bahwa aku tidak masuk selama beberapa hari " batinya

naruto mengirim pesan pada issei

To: ERO ISSEI PERVERT BIN HENTAI

From: NARUTO

Message:

yo ero issei, tolong sampaikan pada guru besok bahwa aku tidak masuk selama 2 hari karena kurang sehat.

send..

sementara ditempat lain terlihat tiga remaja yg kelebihan hormon seksual sedang melihat video yg bisa membuat. yah kau tau sendirilah.

terlihat Handphone salah satu remaja tersebut berbunyi.

"Hei issei lihat handphone mu berbunyi" kata matshuda memberitahu issei.

"benarkah" tanya issei sedang mengelap darah yg keluar dari hidungnya.

"kalau kau takpercaya kau periksa saja sendiri" ucap matshuda

issei mulai membuka ponselnya dan menemukan pesan yg naruto kirim serta membalasnya.

to: SI TAMPAN NARUTO SIALAN

From:Issei

message

baiklah besok akan kusampaikan. (hah kuharap naruto sakit parah lalu meninggal dengan begitu sainganku menjadi raja harem menjadi berkurang bantin nista issei)

send..

sesudah menerima pesan balasan dari issei naruto mulai menyiapkan alat-alat untuk membuat scared gear.

setelah mengetahui takdirnya berubah naruto mulai berlatih dengan orion di dimensi yg telah disiapkan kami-sama, di tempat tersebut terdapat padang rumput luas dengan hutan lebat & pantai indah.

naruto berlatih sihir pembunuh naga secara ototdidak. sedangkan orion melatih fisik dan beberapa sihir.

seperti yg terlihat saat ini naruto tengah push up dengan satu tangan dan menahan batu besar dipunggungnya.

"991,992,993,994,995,996,997,998,999,1000 akhirnya selesai juga hosh..hosh..hosh" ucap naruto dengan nafas memburu

"aku sangat terkesan naruto, gaya gravitasi dimensi ini jauh lebih besar dari bumi tentu saja ini masih level 1" ucap Orion tanpa dosa

wajah naruto memerah karena kesal, sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala naruto.

"terkesan NDIASMU KREWAK KAU BERENCANA MEMBUNUHKU YA HAAAH.." semprot naruto

"sudahlah jangan protes musuh yg kau hadapi nanti sangat berbahaya ini masih belum apa-apa" ucap Orion

naruto hanya bisa pasrah, ini adalah jalan yg dia ambil & uzumaki naruto tak akan menarik kata-katanya kembali itu adalah jalan hidupnya.

"memang ada berapa level tingkatan gravitasi didimensi ini" kata naruto

"semua ada 7 level, jika kau sampai pada level tertinggi bahkan dewa sekalipun tidak bisa menandingimu" ucap Orion

naruto di buat kagum "lalu selanjutnya latihan apa" kata naruto masih terengah engah dengan semangat.

Orion menyeringai membuat naruto heran.

seketika tubuh naruto memberat membuatnya jatuh di pasir.

"Bruggk"

"apa yg terjadi pada tubuhku? kenapa terasa berat sekali?" ucap naruto berusaha berdiri.

"di tubuhmu sat ini sedang terpasang pemberat yg tak terlihat, latihan selanjutnya kau lari kelilingi pantai ini sebanyak 200x" ucap Orion enteng

"UAAPAA KAU PASTI SUDAH GILA AKU BARU SELASAI DENGAN BATU SIALAN ITU" teriak naruto.

sedangkan Orion memasang wajah datar pertanda dia serius.

"Haaah" naruto menghela nafas

dia mulai berjalan dengan kesusahan karena sedang membiasakan diri dengan beban yg berada di tubuhnya.

melihat naruto yg kesusahan berjalan, Orion Mempunyai Ide

Orion membuat 5 anjing yg biasa di pakai kepolisian saat terjadi kerusuhan.

"OI NARUTO AWAS ADA ANJING" teriak Orion.

naruto menoleh kebelakang melihat 5 ekor anjing yg mengejarnya.

seketika naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat seperti tanpa pemberat.

"HUUUWAAAA DASAR NAGA GILA" teriak naruto

sedangkan Orion tertawa keras menyaksikan naruto sedang berlari menghindari gigitan anjing.

dimensi tempat latihan naruto sangat istimewa hampir mirip dengan dimension lost.

"aku tak menyangka ayah menyiapkan semua ini" batin Orion

dan masih banyak lagi latihan (siksaan) yg di jalani naruto.

KITA DO'A AKAN SAJA SEMOGA NARUTO MASIH BISA TERUS BERPARTi SIPASI DALAM FIC INI HEHEHE...

Orion benar-benar Menggembleng naruto habis-habisan, ibarat sebuah besi yg terus di bakar & ditempa hingga membentuk pedang yg kuat & tajam.

perbedaan waktu dengan dunia nyata membuat naruto dengan cepat berkembang.

terlihat fisik naruto mengalami perubahan dengan otot-otot yg membesar serta tubuh menjadi atletis & sispack membuat wanita tidak tahan untuk memakan nya.

berkat latihan dan kerja kerasnya, naruto memiliki kecepatan yg sanggup mempecundangi knight tercepat & memiliki kekuatan fisik puluhan kali lipat lebih kuat dari bidak benteng.

karena selama latihan naruto menggunakan pemberat yg terus menerus ditambah beratnya.

serta dimensi tersebut yg memiliki gaya gravitasi lebih besar dari bumi sehingga untuk bergerak saja membutuhkan banyak tenaga .

CAUTION:

baru gravitasi level 1 di dimensi tersebut kekuatan naruto udah gila, naruto berlatih selama 2 tahun dimensi tersbut di dunia nyata itu hanya sehari

bayangkan saja bila naruto sampai level gravitasi tertinggi dalam DIMENSI tersebut & sebulan penuh berlatih di dimensi tersebut...WAAOW)

naruto mengunakan 1 hari = 2 tahun di dimensi untuk berlatih dan 1 hari lainya untuk membuat sacred gear.

selama berlatih sihir pembunuh naga Orion di buat takjub dengan kemahiran naruto, dalam waktu singkat naruto dapat menguasai sihir tersebut yg konon sulit di pelajari.

naruto memiliki elemen sihir pembunuh naga bernama meiton ( kegelapan ) berwarna ungu kehitaman yg memiliki dua dampak, penghancur seperti (power of destruction) & racun mematikan

bagi yg masih hidup setelah terkena serangan naruto, meskipun tergores sedikit sangat fatal & berbahaya.

selama berlatih sihir pembunuh naga naruto menciptakan beberapa teknik mematikan dengan elemen kegelapan.

-MEITON RASENGAN: sama dengan rasengan biasa hanya saja berwarna ungu kehitaman & mampu membuat lubang besar digunung

-DAI RASENRENGAN: rasengan yg berbentuk seperti bor yg melindungi pengguna dari serangan musuh (terinspirasi dari gabungan rasengan naruto & minato dalam movie the lost tower)

-MEITON RASENSHURIKEN: cara kerjanya sama dengan fuuton rasenshuriken hanya saja lebih dahsyat.

-MEITON EXPLOSIV S4: serangan ini mirip jurus terkuat Deidara yaitu C4, dimana naruto membuat bom berukuran nano dari meiton dan menyebarkan nya melalui udara sehingga saat mush menghirup udara

otomatis bom tersebut akan masuk dalam tubuh tanpa disadari musuh, untuk mengaktifkan naruto hanya perlu menjentikan jari dan musuh seketika lenyap jurus yg sangat mengerikan.

-KAMERYU RASENRENGAN:serangan ini mirip Kamehameha Dengan mengumpulkan energi dan menembakanya. semakin banyak energi yang di keluarkan semakin kuat pula daya hancurnya (seperti ketika di the last melihat naruto meluncur keudara dengan rasengan)

-DAI RINGU RASENGAN:Mirip dai rasenringu menma hanya lebih hebat jurus ini mampu meratakan satu kota.

-MEITON TENSEI BAKU:naruto menciptakan pedang raksasa dari meiton untuk menyerang (seperti toneri ketika membelah bulan)

-MEITON DRAGON ROAR: naruto menambakan meiton bebentuk Naga Chines raksasa memiliki mata berwarna merah menyala.

-NUIBARI SENBON: naruto menghujani musuh dengan meiton berbentuk jarum besar seperti pedang nuibari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

-MEITON MANIPULATION: naruto mamanipulasi meiton menjadi bentuk yg dia inginkan.

naruto menggunakan sihir pembunuh naga tanpa lingkaran sihir.

TBC.

Terima kasih Minna-san udah mau Reviews maaf kalau updatenya lama.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya

Pairing: Naruto X Hareem

Rate: M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Warning : Typo dan lainya

Lansung saja

3

2

1

Action

Chapter 2

NORMAL POV

Hari ke 2

saat ini naruto tengah berkutat dengan alat-alat perangkat keras & lunak untuk menciptakan sebuah super komputer canggih.

sebelumnya dia sudah selesai mencetak nya dalam blue print tapi karena kesibukan nya sebagai siswa & harus bekerja naruto menjadi tidak memiliki waktu untuk menyelesaikanya.

meski seluruh komponennya sudah lengkap hingga mencapai 97%.

naruto menciptakan Prossesor canggih yg memiliki kecepatan koneksi superior dalam pemrosesan data dan lainya. prosesor tersebut di beri nama "KURAMA".

kurama dilengkapi anti Hack & anti virus , naruto juga mempersenjatai kurama dengan virus komputer ciptaanya, virus tersebut bekerja otomatis saat ada yg ingin membobol datanya.

dan saat ini naruto sedang merakitnya setelah menyelesaikan beberapa komponen terakhir.

 **"Hoy naruto apa kau sudah menentukan bentuk scared gearmu nanti"** tanya orion memecah kesunyian nampaknya naga tersebut tidak suka diabaikan.

hampir satu jam naruto merakit super komputer ciptaannya dalam diam & itu membuat Orion bosan.

"sudah, aku mengambil bentuk Scythe" kata naruto ( karena pengucapan nya yg susah aku sebut sabit / Reaper aja)

( grim reaper los saga ini link nya 64d9/th/pre/i/2014/319/3/e/grim_reaper_lost_saga_render_by_

 **"bukankah itu seperti senjata Dewa Kematian Hades Naruto"** ujar Orion

"sepertinya begitu, saat orang melihat scythe, pertama kali berpikir pasti kematian,

mungkin itu juga berlaku pada musuh, jadi aku ingin menurunkan mental mereka walaupun hanya sedikit karena mental sangat berpengaruh dalam pertarungan" jelas naruto

 **"harus ku akui kau sangat cerdas naruto"** puji Orion

"terimaksih Orion" ucap naruto yg masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yg hampir selesai.

selang beberapa menit akhirnya selesai.

"HAAAH akhir nya selesai juga, Yoshh saatnya mengaktifkan nya" ucap naruto melihat hasil kerjannya.

super komputer naruto tidak seperti komputer super saat ini yg memiliki ukuran sangat besar & memakan banyak tempat.

ukuran system unit naruto hanya : 80cm x 40cm x 180cm jauh lebih kecil dari super komputer zaman sekarang yg membutukan satu ruangan.

untuk mempermudah pekerjaan nya super komputer naruto dilengkapi 4 layar LCD monitor ukuran 28 inc serta keyboard digital hasil ciptaan nya.

 **"naruto sacred gearmu akan bertambah hebat jika kau menambahkan beberapa kemampuan didalamnya"** ucap Orion

"aku sudah memikirkan hal tersebut Orion, aku akan menambahkan beberapa kemampuan didalamnya" ujar naruto

ketika berlatih bersama orion naruto membuat dimensi buatan untuk dijadikan tempat membuat scared gear & penelitiannya karena apertemennya tidak cukup luas,

di dimensi tersebut dipenuhi peralatan laboratorium & beberapa komputer biasa dan termasuk superkomputer canggih buatan naruto.

" yg pertama adalah Eraser Breaker penghilang/(penghapus)

kemampuan ini membuat medan anti sihir & energi supranatural dalam radius 15 meter, eraser breaker dapat meluas sesuai keinginanku" jelas naruto

ketika musuh masuk dalam jarak tersebut musuh tidak dapat menggunakan energi sihir & energi supranatural mereka.

sama halnya dengan serangan berbasis energi supranatural & sihir akan lenyap ketika masuk dalam jarak 15 meter baik dari atas, bawah ,kiri, kanan, depan, belakang.

eraser breaker adalah mimpi buruk bagi mahkluk supranatural hanya senjutsu & scared gear serta Dragon Power yg tidak terpengaruh,

kemampuan ini bisa ku nonaktifkan" jelas naruto

 **"selama kemampuan itu aktif kau juga tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan tersebut (sihir pembunuh naga) naruto"** kata Orion

"kau benar orion" balas naruto

"karena itulah aku akan menutupinya dengan banyak kemampuan" ucap naruto bersemangat

*seperti menambahkan unsur kelima elemen"

*meniru kemampuan scared gear dengan mengambil energi sacred gear serta mengupgrade/meningkatkan kemampuan scared gear yg ditiru

* menambahkan Shock wave sebuah gelombang kejut yg Menyebar.

* dan Mega shock wave: dimana gelombang kejut yg di fokuskan dalam satu titik lalu di tembakan

sehingga memiliki daya hancur yg teramat dahsyat disertai gempa" jelasnya

"seperti (gura gura no mi) tapi lebih hebat"

*menyerap energi alam "INVINITE" kemampuan ini membuat pengguna tidak mudah lelah" jelas naruto

*Slow Motion: teknik ini membuat lawan dan sekitar menjadi sangat lambat kecuali pengguna. tehnik ini memiliki durasi 1 menit & interval 30 detik.

*pure shield: sebuah perisai murni yg tidak dapat di tembus.

*Ilusion Dark Dimension: aku membuat teknik ini karena terinspirasi dimensi tempat latihan kita Orion, musuh akan terperangkap ilusi yg kuciptakan.

seperti genjutsu tsukoyomi itachi yg mampu menyiksa musuh secara mental

ilusi ini mengunakan media berlian di seluruh armor, dimana berlian akan bersinar sangat terang hingga membuat

musuh yg melihat cahaya tersebut teperangkap ilusi ( seperti yg dilakukan obito ketika menarik naruto & sakura ke dunia cermin di naruto the movie 9 "road to ninja")

"aku juga menambahkan beberapa mode untuk bertarung" kata naruto

-INVARIUS MODE

-DRAGON BERSERK MODE

-DELTA FORCE MODE

jelas naruto panjang kali lebar kali tinggi

+Invarius mode dipunggung naruto nantinya muncul 2 senjata gatling gun zoid shadow fox yg memiliki 6 laras

memiliki kaliber 50 mm yg mampu menembakan ribuan proyektil peluru laser permenit.

(Neo gatling impact)

+Dragon Berserk mode: di punggung naru muncul senjata (zoid berserk fuhrer) mampu berputar seperti bor.

ketika ketiga pisau bergerigi terbuka mampu menembakan laser yg menyebar seperti (meriam difusi penyebar cakra kumo " naruto the last") berdaya serang luas. neo hydra canon

+Delta Force mode: di punggung naru terdapat meriam laser (liger zero mode panzer) canon blaster

 **"sebuah scared gear baru akan lahir dan menjadi yg terkuat dari semua sacred gear"** ucap Orion mendeklarasi

"aku harap begitu, lebih baik kita mulai membuatnya aku sudah menyiapkan semua yg dibutuhkan"

"YOSHHH saatnya bekerja teriaknya semangat"

Orion tersenyum melihat tekad yg kuat dari partnernya.

KE ESOKAN HARINYA

pagi hari di kota kuoh matahari bersinar cerah sudah mulai tinggi, di sebuah apartemen terlihat karakter utama dalam fic ini tengah melakukan olahraga

naruto tengah shit up 300x, skot jump 300x, push up 300x

setelah olahraga naruto mulai mandi & sarapan serta bersiap berangkat sekolah.

saat ini naruto tengah menghela nafas karena kemeja serta blazernya tidak muat karena tubuh naruto yg Hooot.

"sebaiknya aku mampir ketoko & membeli seragam baru yg lebih besar" batinya

meski sudah membeli seragam baru tetap telihat ketat terutama di bagian Otot Bishep

naruto mulai berjalan kesekolah dengan headphone hitam dengan garis orage ditelinganya tak lupa memasukan kedua tangan nya pada saku celana.

saat di jalan banyak gadis menjerit & bahkan sampai ada yg mimisan serta mengeluarkan air liur melihat tubuh sexy naruto, terutama otot bishep yg tercetak.

ada yg melamun memperhatikan naruto sampai menabrak tiang listrik, ada yg masuk kedalam lubang galian jalan dan masih banyak lagi. (bikin iri author aja)

naruto yg super tidak peka hanya mengabaikanya dan memasang ekspresi heran. ( ckckck dasar naruto Dobe )

setelah berjalan beberapa menit naruto sampai di gerbang & berjalan menuju kelasnya ,halaman & koridor sekolah sudah sepi karena bell sebentar lagi dibunyikan.

entah kenapa naruto merasa harus bersyukur.

"tap tap tap SREEEK" pintu kelas terbuka menampakan naruto yg tersenyum dan dan mengucapkan salam

"Ohaiyou"

"OHAIYOU NARUTO-KUN"

"kyaaaa lihat tubuh naruto-kun menjadi hoot"

"kyaaa aku jadi ingin memeluknya"

"kyaaa aku meraba ototnya"

"Kyyaaaa aku ingin tidur dengan nya"

para siswi yg melihat naruto berteriak kegirangan & sumpah serapah dilayangkan siswa laki-laki berupa TERKUTUKLAH ORANG TAMPAN, ORANG TAMPAN MATI SAJA.

naruto duduk dikursinya dan menyapa issei

"yo issei kata" naruto sambil menepuk bahu issei

issei yg yg bahunya di tepuk menoleh dan melihat naruto.

"bagaimana keadaanmu naruto "ucap issei

"sudah agak mendingan" balas naruto

naruto sedikit terkejut perihal didalam tubuh issei terdapat salah satu kaisar naga Draig.

jadi issei sekuryuutei generasi sekarang, tapi sepertinya issei belum membangunkanya ini akan sangat menarik batinya.

issei tidak menyadari jika sedikit energi scared gearnya diambil melalui tepukan bahu oleh naruto.

tinggal mencari pengguna scared gear lain batin naruto sambil menyeringai.

semenjak berlatih dengan orion naruto bisa merasakan energi scared & mahkluk supranatural lainya bahkan hanya dalam melihat naruto tau daya tempur mereka.

naruto juga menekan kekuatanya sampai titik terendah agar tidak di ketahui klan iblis Gremory & Sitri, awalnya naruto terkejut bila kelompok penelitian ilmu gaib & OSIS

adalah iblis tapi dia bisa menutupinya dan mulai terbiasa.

SKIP TIME ISTIRAHAT

ketika istirahat naruto berjalan dengan tenang di koridor sambil memasukan kedua tangan nya di saku celana menghiraukan tatapan memuja kaum hawa.

dia melihat Tsubaki shinra senpainya tengah berjalan sambil membaca & tidak melihat jalan.

jarak mereka semakin dekat kerena sedang asyik membaca tsubaki tidak memperhatikan jalan dia terpeleset mengetahui kebodohanya berjalan sambil membaca tsubaki hanya pasrah dan menutup mata siap berbenterun dengan kerasnya lantai.

naruto yg melihat itu dengan sigap menahan tubuh ramping tsubaki dengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

TSUBAKI POV

setelah sekian aku menutup mata aku tidak merasakan sakit karena menghantam lantai akibat kebodohanku yg membaca sambil berjalan, yg aku rasakan hanyalah kehangatan.

perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku, pertama aku membuka mata aku bisa melihat mata biru yg indah seperti samudra aku tau sipa pemiliki mata ini dia adalah kohaiku yg menjadi incaran siswi kuoh

entah kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan seolah terpesona dengan mata biru indahnya.

Tsubaki pov end

mengetahui jarak mereka wajah tsubaki memerah sempurna jantungnya mulai memompa udara lebih cepat, dia tidak menyangka apa yg di katakan seluruh siswi kuoh mengenai pesona uzumaki naruto

ternyata benar, bahkan seto kaicho King nya sona shitori sering memperhatikan pemuda pirang ini.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa senpai" kata naruto yg sudah berdiri tegak

ucapan naruto berhasil membuyarkan lamunan tsubaki.

"ah,, ya terima kasih sudah menolongku Naruto-kun" jawab tsubaki. dia tidak sadar memanggil naruto dengan sunfix-kun

sebelum naruto menjawab sebuah pekikan histeris sudah mendahuluinya

KYAAAAAAA LIHAT NARUTO-KUN DENGAN TSUBAKI SENPAI MEREKA SERASI SEKALI

KYAAAAAA MANA-MANA

ITU DISANA KYAAAAAAAAAA

KAU BENAR MEREKA SERASI SEKALI...

PEKIKAN..PEKIKAN HISTERIS SIWI KUOH MULAI TERDENGAR

kejadian hatuh mereka tidak sengaja dilihat salah satu siswi hingga menimbulkan keributan.

"maaf atas ketidak sopanan nya senpai " kata naruto sambil membungkuk" ucap naruto

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seharusnya aku berterima kasih" balas tsubaki

"sebaiknya aku pergi ke kelas, bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi permisi" ucap naruto

sebelum melangkahkan kakinya naruto menengok kebalakang

"kalau berjalan jangan sambil membaca senpai" kata naruto dengan senyum lembutnya yg suksek membuat tsubaki lupa bernafas karena terpesona.

naruto mulai berjalan menuju kelas meninggalkan Tsubaki yg wajahnya masih merona.

tsubaki melihat punggung naruto semakin jauh dengan senyum menawan sambil memegangi dada kiri nya yg sedang berdetak dengan cepat.

"perasaan apa ini apa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu naruto-kun batinya.

tsubaki melanjutkan jalan nya dengan senyum merekah yg membuatnya semakin cantik.

"aku tak menyangka jatuh cinta akan seindah ini" batin nya

sama halnya issei naruto juga mengambil sedikit aura scared gear "mirror Alice"milik tsubaki.

Skip Time Pulang Sekolah

" wahhhh gawat aku bisa terlambat bekerja" batin naruto panik

naruto berlari dengan keceptan normal karena jika dia menggunakan sedikit kekuatanya dia akan di curigai 2 kelompok iblis.

saat naruto melewati taman, naruto melihat issei & seorang malaikat jatuh memegang tombak cahaya malaikat jatuh itu melempar tombak cahaya

sampai menembus perut issei setelah merasa sang korban mati malaikat jatuh tersebut pergi.

setelah malaikat jatuh sudah pergi muncul lingkaran sihir merah keluarga gremory.

menampakan dua gadis dengan surai berbeda gadis bersurai merah crimson & gadis bersurai dark blue

mereka adalah Rias Gremory & Akeno Himejima

"ara ara ara sepertinya kita terlambat buchou" kata akeno

"sebaiknya kita reingkarnasi saja dia" kata seseorang berambut merah Rias gremory

"dengan ini aku Rias Gremory membangkitkan mu menjadi budak ku " ucap Rias

setelah mereingkarnasi mereka menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir & tidak menyadari keberadaan naruto,

setelah puas melihat naruto berniat membalikkan badan pergi sebelum mendengar suara.

"wah ada manusia rendahan yg melihat" kata salah satu malaikat jatuh pembelot yg berjumlah 6 Datenshi

"bagaimana kalau kita habisi saja" kata salah satu malaikat jatuh lainya dan di balas semyum psikopat teman mereka

sedangkan naruto memandang mereka dengan tenang & mulai mengeluarkan meitonnya.

"kita lihat apa kalian bisa membunuh manusia rendahan ini GAGAK" kata naruto dengan penekanan. "ini saat yg tepat untuk mencoba jurus yg kuciptakan" batinya.

para malaikat jatuh yg merasa diremehkan murka, mereka membuat light spire dan melemparkanya secara bersamaan pada naruto.

MATI KAU MANUSIA teriak mereka ber 6 dengan melemparkan Light Spire ke arah naruto.

naruto menghindari puluhan tombak cahaya yg mengincar nyawanya dengan mudah bahkan terkesan santai.

"DUUAR"

suara ledakan pun terdengar keras asap tebal membumbung tinggi dilokasi tersebut, para malaikat jatuh pun tersenyum sinis, mereka mengira telah berhasil membunuh manusia tersebut.

"apa hanya itu kemampuan kalian sungguh menyedihkan " kata naruto,

senyum para datenshi seketika luntur ketika melihat naruto sedang bersandar di pohon dengan tangan bersidekap di dada.

"sebaiknya aku akhiri dengan cepat aku pasti akan terlambat bila bermain-main dengan mereka" batin naruto

"sebenarnya menyenangkan bermain bersama kalian tapi aku sedang buru "Nuibari Senbon" ucap naruto

dengan sangat cepat jarum besar yg terbuat dari meiton menembus tubuh ke enam Daten-shi

jraaaash...jraaaaashhh...jrashhhhhhh...jrasshhh...jraaaaaassh...jraaaaash

tubuh ke 6 datenshi langsung lenyap seketika

naruto langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa terjadi apa-apa.

ke esokan harinya

naruto berangkat seperti biasa naruto melihat issei tengah bertanya pada 2 anggota trio mesum tentang amano yumma.

tapi dibalas dengan ejekan oleh matshuda & motohama ,issei yg melihat naruto menghampirinya untuk bertanya.

"naruto apa kau menggenal amano yumma" tanya issei

"maaf issei aku tak menggenalnya "kata naruto sedikit bohong naruto memang tahu tapi tidak mengenalnya.

issei yg mendengar tersebut langsung tertunduk lesu

"dalam jangka waktu 1 x 24 jam hidupmu akan berubah issei" batin naruto sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

benar saja setelah pulang sekolah kelas issei & naruto di datangi yuuto kiba pangeran sekolah selain naruto.

kiba mengatakan bahwa issei di undang oleh Rias Gremory ke klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

issei yg mendengar tesebut sangat senang karena cewek yg mengundangnya adalah orang (iblis) paling cantik di sekolah.

matshuda & motohama memberika sumpah serta makian kepada iseei karena iri.

Time Skip Malam hari

di sebuah bekas pabrik sekelompok iblis muda keluarga Gremory tengah berburu iblis liar visor denga anggota baru mereka issei.

pertarungan sengit tersebut akhirnya di menangkan para iblis keluarga gremory.

" ada permintaan terakhir Vizor" sang heires Gremory berucap.

"bunuh aku" ucap iblis liar tersebut

Rias mengeluarkan power of destruction dan melenyapkan iblis liar tersebut.

"seperti itulah cara kerja bidak catur iblis issei apa kau mengerti"ucap Rias

"Hai Buchou" Jawab issei

"baiklah ayo kita kembali " ucap Rias

mereka semua menghilang di telan lingkaran sihir .

tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut naruto melihat kejadian tersebut .

"ini semakin menarik" batinya sebelum menghilang

With naruto

naruto berangkat seperti biasa

sesampainya di kelas naruto langsung duduk di bangku & membaca buku sesekali tersenyum membalas sapaan para siswi

selang beberapa menit guru mengajar pelajaran bahasa inggris datang baiklah murid-murid buka halaman 136 setelah pelajaran selesai jam 3-4 dimulai.

selang beberapa menit seorang guru berusia 40 tahun memasuki kelas

"baiklah murid-murid hari ini kita akan ulangan matematika kata guru nilai yg kalian peroleh menentukan hasil belajar kalian"

sontak selurus kelas menjadi pucat serta keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis mereka kecuali naruto.

semua murid kecuali naruto merasa otak mereka telah mendidih sedangkan trio mesum + idiot mereka belum mengerjakan satu soalpun

mereka malah menggerutu. Huh kenapa sensei malah mengadakan ulangan sih kenapa tidak ulangan cara meremas oppai saja batin ketiganya.

guru tersebut memberikan soal berbeda-beda pada semua murid, disaat semua siswa tengah kesulitan mengerjakan soal mereka naruto berdiri dari kursi

SREEEK.. sontak seluruh siswa mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada naruto.

"aku sudah selesai sensei" kata naruto

"seperti biasa kau memang jenius naruto padahal padahal waktu baru 5 menit berjalan tapi kau sedah menyelesaikan nya kau boleh keluar istirahat" kata guru tersebut.

tanpa melihat guru tersebut tau apa yg dikerjakan naruto pasti sempurna, naruto keluar dari kelas dan berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah

"lebih baik aku mengecek sampai mana scared gearku selesai" batinya

TBC.

sebelumnya saya meminta maaf karena update nya agak lama, saya sudah nulis chapter 1 sampai chapter 10 tinggal di koreksi

kemudia di publish saya usahakan chapter selanjutnya akan tayang dalam waktu dekat.

ada yg nanya apakah naruto akan menjadi iblis jawabanya tidak karena menurut saya terlalu umum untuk fanfic Naruto & HS DXD,

naruto akan tetap menjadi manusia tapi memiliki kekuatan super.

terima kasih yg udah mau reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Gomen minna-san Updatenya telat, Oke langsung aja

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO & High School Dxd bukan punya saya

RATE: M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Pair: Naruto X Hareem

Warning :Typo dan lain sebagainya

 _Sebelumnya_

 _"baiklah murid-murid hari ini kita akan ulangan matematika kata guru nilai yg kalian peroleh menentukan hasil belajar kalian"_

 _sontak selurus kelas menjadi pucat serta keringat dingin di pelipisnya kecuali naruto_

 _semua murid kecuali naruto merasa otak mereka telah mendidih sedangkan trio mesum + idiot mereka belum mengerjakan satu soalpun_

 _mereka malah menggerutu. Huh kenapa sensei malah mengadakan ulangan sih kenapa tidak ulangan cara meremas oppai saja batin ketiganya._

 _guru tersebut memberikan soal berbeda-beda pada semua murid, disaat semua siswa tengah kesulitan mengerjakan soal mereka naruto berdiri dari kursi_

 _SREEEK.. sontak seluruh siswa mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada naruto._

 _"aku sudah selesai sensei" kata naruto_

 _"seperti biasa kau memang jenius naruto padahal padahal waktu baru 10 menit berjalan kau boleh keluar istirahat" kata guru tersebut._

 _tanpa melihat guru tersebut tau apa yg dikerjakan naruto pasti sempurna, naruto keluar dari kelas dan berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah_

 _"lebih baik aku mengecek sampai mana scared gearku selesai" batinya_

Chapter 4

setelah keluar dari ruang kelas naruto berniat pergi ke taman belakang sekolah, terlihat koridor sekolah masih sepi pertanda pelajaran masih berlangsung.

setelah sampai ditaman belakang naruto menciptakan portal dan memasukinya tak lupa memeriksa keadaan terlebih dahulu,

karena sang Seto Kaichou aka sona sitri sering berkeliaran untuk memastikan tidak ada siswa yg membolos.

disebuah ruangan yg penuh dengan mesin & alat-alat elektronic beserta tabung-tabung berisi zat kimia, muncul sebuah portal mengeluarakan

remaja berambut pirang tokoh utama dalam fic ini.

 **"tidak biasanya kau datang saat jam seperti ini naruto"** kata orion didalam bola berlian.

Orion melihat naruto datang langsung duduk didepan computernya untuk mengerjakan scared gearnya.

"aku ingin menyelesaikan sacred gearku secepatnya Orion " jawab naruto tanpa menoleh

Orion tahu saat ini naruto tidak ingin di ganggu, orion memutuskan diam dan memperhatikan naruto meski itu membuatnya bosan.

suara ketikan keybord & beberapa mesin yg sedang bekerja memenuhi ruang tersebut

setelah berkutat di depan komputer cukup lama akhirnya naruto menyelesaikan sacred gearnya.

"YOSHH akhirnya selesai juga" kata naruto

terdapat tulisan **"SACRED GEAR COMPLETE"** dilayar monitor naruto.

naruto dengan semangat mengangkat & memutar-mutar sabit/reapernya nya.

"sekarang giliranmu orion" ucapnya

 **"baiklah "** jawab Orion .

perlahan belian yg berisi orion menjadi partikel cahaya dan masuk kedalam Sabit naruto.

bentuk reaper naruto sudah di chapter sebelumnya dan beberapa sedikit tambahan memiliki panjang gagang lurus 195 cm dan panjang bilah 87cm,ujung gagang terdapat tengkorak kecil berwarna emas.

setelah Orion masuk dalam scared gear/sabit/reaper, naruto dapat menggunakan kekuatan Orion yaitu meningkatkan suhu panas & menurunkan suhu dingin  
serta memanipulasi api, lava & ice.

perubahan juga terjadi pada sabit naruto dimana kedua bilah tajam ( sisi tajam ) menyala merah seperti bara api / lava dan sangat panas  
menambah daya serang semakin mematikan.

gagangnya terdapat corak batik daun juga menyala menambah kesan indah & elegan begitu juga corak yg berada di tengah bilah.

Sabit naruto terbuat dari 4 Logam murni yaitu Titanium, vibranium, adamantium & emas sehingga reaper naruto serta gagangya berwarna Dark gold karena campuran emas.

tingkat kekerasan sabit naruto melebihi berlian & palu mjolnir thor karena penggabungan 3 logam superior tersebut,

ditambah naruto mengetahui teknik membuat & menempa pedang yg kuat.

berat sabit naruto tergolong sangat ringan sehingga memudahkanya dalam bertarung.

Naruto juga menggunakan gabungan ketiga logam tersebut & tambahan baja sebagai armor balance breaker nya sehingga membuat armornya super keras & mustahil dihancurkan.

naruto mendapatkan bahan yg sulit & tidak biasa tersebut dari pasar gelap dengan cara membelinya.

mengetahui harga logam tersebut yg tinggi naruto memutuskan mencuri uang terlebih dahulu.

naruto mencuri emas & uang di sebuah bank rentenir yg mempunyai bunga yg sanggup mencekik peminjamnya.

saat mencuri, naruto beraksi di tengah malam menggunakan portal teleport untuk masuk & keluar sehingga pencurian tersebut sangat rapi dan tanpa jejak.

tindakan yg naruto lakukan menghebohkan publik, banyak media-media yg meliput & banyak yg berspekulasi bahwa yg melakukan pencuri tersebut adalah hantu.

tidak hanya satu Bank, Bank lain yg memiliki bunga besar juga mengalami hal serupa, para pejabat korup juga tak luput darinya, naruto merampas harta korupsi mereka

serta mengungkap tindakan kotor mereka didepan publik dengan menghipnotis mereka.

uang hasil mencuri naruto sumbangkan sebesar 65% dan 35% untuk dirinya.

naruto menyumbangkan nya di beberapa panti dan orang-orang yg tidak beruntung hidup didunia, naruto menyumbangkan secara diam-diam dan bertahap agar tidak di ketahui serta dicurigai oleh kepolisian.

meski sudah disumbangkan angka nominalnya masih cukup besar dan itu membuat naruto pusing, akhirnya naruto memutuskan menyimpan uang tersebut di dimensi tempat mebuat sacred gear.

uang tersebut juga digunakan untuk mendanai penelitian & pembuatan sacred gear, serta membeli ketiga logam di pasar gelap di rusia,

meskipun memiliki harga yg sangat mahal tidak mengurungkan niat naruto untuk membelinya.

karena menurut nya 3 Logam tersebut memang pantas dihargai tinggi mengingat tingkat kualitas ke 3 Logam tersebut.

naruto membeli ke 3 logam tersebut dalam jumlah besar dengan harga murah dengan sedikit trick ilusi

karna jika tidak uang yg naruto gondol/curi akan berkurang drastis.

sebelum naruto pergi ke pasar gelap dia terlebih dahulu merubah penampilanya agar tidak diketahui identitasnya.

tidak hanya itu saja naruto pernah membantai geng mafia sindikat narkoba & perdagangan manusia untuk dijadikan wanita penghibur

tidak hanya membantai naruto juga mengambil harta mereka.

mafia tersebut sering meresahkan penduduk kuoh, mereka memeras serta mengancam bila melapor pada polisi.

naruto yg sudah habis kesabaran tidak tinggal diam, dia beraksi tengah malam, beruntung dia mahir seni pedang.

dengan pakaian seperti ninja berwarna hitam, naruto menggunakan katana sebagai senjata ketika beraksi.

sebelum beraksi naruto mematikan saklar lampu terlebih dahulu, dengan keadaan di luar yg hujan deras teriak para mafia pun teredam suara derasnya hujan.

ke esokan harinya TKP tersebut ramai oleh polisi, wartawan & masyarakat. dan tindakan yg naruto lakukan naruto telah membantu kepolisian mengungkap kejahatan.

sedangkan para wanita yg diculik dipulangkan kedaerah asal masing masing oleh pemerintah jepang.

KEMBALI KE CERITA

"yosh aku akan mencobanya nanti malam." ucap nya

 **"naruto apa kau sudah memiliki nama untuk scared gearmu itu"** kata orion

"apa itu penting ya" celetuk naruto dengan polosnya, membuat sebuah perempatan muncul dikening orion.

 **"TENTU SAJA BAKAA"** sembur Orion kesal

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda, namanya adalah "True Perfection Longinus" (kesempurnaan Longinus sejati)jawab naruto

 **"nama yg bagus."** puji Orion.

 **"dan sebaiknya kau kembali hush.. hush.."** tambahnya dengan nada mengusir

"iya iya dasar naga cerewet"

naruto mulai membuat portal dan memasukinya,

TAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH

sebuah portal tercipta di taman belakang sekolah, setelah memastikan aman naruto keluar dari portal tersebut.

dia langsung beranjak pergi ke kelas karena mendengar bell berbunyi.

"ternyata memerlukan waktu agak lama untuk menyelesaikan nya, sekarang aku harus memikirkan teknik apa yg kutambahkan nantinya" batin naruto

ketika berjalan dikoridor naruto tidak sengaja bertemu salah satu perempuan idola kuoh yg mempunyai surai hitam sebahu,

sang ketua Osis di Academy Kuoh sona sitri, sona terlihat sedang bertugas sebagai ketua Osis.

para siswa & siswi memberi hormat saat dia lewat tapi tidak dengan naruto.

naruto berjalan, tapi pikiran nya berada ditempat lain dengan biasa ia melewati Sang Kaichou yg menatapnya

tidak seperti para siswa & siswi yg terpesona kecantikan & ketegasan gadis tersebut.

" dia bahkan tidak melirikku sama sekali batin Sona

sona yg merasa diabaikan berhenti berjalan & berdehem untuk menarik perhatian pemuda tersebut.

"EHKMM"

tapi naruto tetap berjalan karena pikiran nya sedang berada di tempat lain.

entah kenapa sona menjadi kesal sendiri dia melihat punggung naruto yg semakin menjauh kemudian menghilang dibalik belokkan.

"KAU HARUS MENJADI MILIKKU NARUTO-KUN" batin sona dengan penuh ambisi, dia tak akan kalah dengan sahabat merahnya,

otaknya yg cerdas mulai membuat rencana agar lebih dekat dengan pemuda tersebut.

Disisi naruto

naruto masih berjalan menuju kelasnya dia melihat salah satu peereage sona bernama genshirou saji, naruto bisa merasakan aura sacred gear dari pemuda tersebut.

saji yg melihat naruto bejalan berlawanan dengan nya memandang naruto sinis karena dia beberapa kali melihat kingnya

sona sitri memperhatikan pemuda tersebut, sejak saat itu saji mulai menganggap naruto sebagai Rival yg harus disingkirkan.

jarak mereka semakin dekat rasa penasaran akan sacred gear yg dimiliki saji membuat naruto mempunyai ide konyol agar dia bisa memeriksa & mencuri aura sacred gear saji.

setelah jarak mencapai 1 meter dengan konyol naruto pura-pura terpeleset dan menarik celana saji, alhasil celana sajipun robek memperlihatkan boxer pendek warna putih bermotif polkadot,

saji terkejut muka nya memerah karena malu dan marah, dia mencengkram kerah naruto memaksanya berdiri.

"APA YG KAU LAKUKAN TEMEEE" teriak saji marah melepaskan aura iblisnya untuk mengintimidasi pemuda didepan nya.

disisi lain, sona yg berniat pergi ke ruang Osis menghetikan langkahnya mendengar teriakan saji dan aura iblisnya yg dilepaskan.

"apa yg sebenarnya terjadi" batinya

dia mulai memutar balik melihat apa yg sebenarnya pion nya lakukan.

disisi naruto

merasa jebakan nya berhasil naruto mengenggam kedua pergelangan saji untuk memastikan sacred gear apa yg dimiliki saji dan mengambilnya.

"ternyata pemilik sacred gear Vritra salah satu raja naga" batin naruto

"G-gg-gomen aku terpelesat dan tak sengaja menarik celanamu" ujar naruto dengan nada gugup yg dibuat buat.

"Arrrrghh kau pasti sengaja melakukan nya kan mengaku saja" kata saji memukul naruto dengan keras,

sona yg baru sampai melihat kejadian tersebut mebulatkan matanya.

"SAJI APA YG KAULAKUKAN" teriak nya marah

saji yg mendegar teriakkan king nya terkejut, dia menoleh mendapati kingnya yg menatapnya tajam jangan lupakan shinigami yg melambaikan tangan kearahnya

dibelakang nya.

"di-dia-me,..erobek celanaku Ka-aaichou" ujar saji takut-takut.

sona menghampiri naruto dan membantu pemuda tersebut untuk berdiri.

" apa itu benar Naruto-kun" ucap sona

saji terlihat kesal saat king sekaligus orang yg disukainya memanggil naruto dengan sunfic-kun.

"aku terjatuh dan tidak sengaja menarik celana nya Kaichou" kata naruto beralasan, dia pura-pura mengelus pipinya yg terkena pukulan saji.

"jangan percaya kaichou dia pasti sengaja melakukan itu kepadaku" ucap saji masih tidak terima

"sudah cukup, saji pergilah keruang Osis ganti celanamu" ucap sona dengan tegas

dia sedikit melirik celana boxer saji yg bermotif polkadot.

"ha'i kaicho"

saji langsung ngacir melihat kaichou nya berubah menjadi mode iblis betina kejam

"dan kau naruto-kun, aku sebagai ketua Osis aku akan merawatmu di UKS sebagai bentuk pertangung jawaban atas saji" tambahnya

"dengan begini aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu naruto-kun" batin nya sambil menyeringai

"ti-tid,,tidak perlu Kaichou aku baik-baik saja lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas saja " ujar naruto gugup melihat seringai aneh di bibir tipis sang kaichou.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir, nilaimu tidak akan turun karena tidak mengikuti 1 mata pelajaran" ucap sona sambil menggaet lengan naruto serta menarik (baca:menyeret naruto)

"aku akan meminta izin kepada sensei yg mengajar dikelasmu jadi jangan khawatir"tambahnya

naruto hanya pasrah, melawan juga percuma dia kelelahan karena menyelasaikan sacred gearnya.

setelah sampai diruang UKS sona menyuruh naruto untuk duduk di ranjang UKS, sona dengan lembut & pengertian mengobati naruto dengan kapas yg diberi obat merah,

perlakuan sona membuat naruto merasa nyaman, naruto menatap sona dengan intens.

"aku tak menyangka di balik sifatnya yg tegas tersimpan sifat yg lembut " batin naruto menatap sona intens.

sebenarnya pukulan saji tidak berasa bagi naruto, naruto menjatuhkan diri setelah saji memukulnya tapi sona yg mengira naruto manusia biasa khawatir karena

tenaga iblis jauh lebih besar dari manusia.

sona yg merasa diperhatikan menatap balik naruto, blue saphire bertemu violet.

BLUSH

sebuah rona merah mampir di pipi sang Kaichou melihat betapa dekat nya jarak mereka.

"dibalik sifatmu yg tegas & disiplin ternyata kau memiliki sifat yg sangat lembut ya Kaichou" ucap naruto di iringi senyuman hangatnya.

sona yg mendengar pujian naruto yg notabene pemuda yg disukai & semyuman yg menawan wajahnya merah padam sampai leher,

jantungnya bagaikan ingin melompat ketenggorokan, perutnya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yg berterbangan.

rasanya sangat senang bukan kepalang sampai-sampai dia ingin berteriak saat itu juga jika tidak menjaga imej didepan pemuda tersebut.

sona menundukan kepala agar wajahnya yg memerah tidak terlihat pemuda didepan nya, sementara naruto dibuat bingung melihat wajah merah sang kaichou

"apa aku tadi salah bicara ya" batin naruto

"ano kaichou wajahmu memerah, apa kau demam" ucap naruto

sona tidak menjawab tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya membuat naruto bertambah binggung, lelah dengan pemikiran nya akhirnya naruto menyerah.

"wanita memang aneh & membingungkan " batin nya, naruto memutuskan memandang langit biru yg cerah melalui jendela

"DASAR TIDAK PEKA" batin sona histeris, dia merasa gemas sendiri melihat ketidak pekaan pemuda didepan nya.

tapi dia akan menunggu & bersabar sampai pemuda tersebut menyadari perasaan nya & menerima dirinya yg bukan seorang manusia.

setelah menormalkan detak jantung nya sona kembali mengangkat wajah nya, meski masih tersisa rona tipis di pipinya

untuk pertama kalinya dia memandang seorang lelaki dengan lembut mungkin hanya dia tujukan untuk naruto.

"kuharap kau menyadari perasaanku dan membalasnya Naruto-kun" batin sona

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO & High School Dxd bukan punya saya**

 **RATE: M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

 **Pair: Naruto X Hareem**

 **Warning :Typo dan lain sebagainya**

 **oke terima kasih atas Reviews & saran yg berkomentar kenapa naruto selalu tidak peka**

 **saya sengaja buat naruto tidak peka biar lebih Greget.**

 **Lansung saja**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **Action**

malam hari di kota kuoh bulan bersinar dengan terang di taburi ribuan bintang yg gemerlap membuat malam terasa indah.

naruto bersiap membasmi iblis liar di kuoh yg semakin meresahkan.

saat ini naruto tengah berdiri di atas salah satu gedung tinggi dikuoh, naruto memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek yg di balut rompi anbu lengkap dengan pelindung tangan.

rompi anbu yg dibuat naruto di disain anti peluru sekaligus mengurangi dampak serangan sihir.

untuk celana naruto memakai celana cargo warna darkblue dan sepatu gunung.

naruto memakai jubah menyerupai Grim Reaper berkerah tinggi yg menutupi mulutnya & berhoodie, di tangan kanannya naruto membawa sabit/sacred gear nya

sebagai sentuhan terakhir naruto memakai topeng yg tersenyum lebar dengan mata tertutup.

" **SKY DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER SCALE MAIL** " ucap naruto pelan

seketika tubuh naruto terbalut armor berwarna hitam seperti armor Kirika Hotsuin hanya berbeda di beberapa bagian.

di bagian armor helm menyerupai gundam (bayangin versi naga) memiliki mata & belian berwarna merah dibeberapa bagian seperti gauntle, dada & kedua lutut serta mempunyai bekas luka vertikal dimata kiri membuat

penampilannya sangar, armor bagian bahu kanan & kiri terdapat kepala naga besar rahang atas yg menghadap kesamping

kepala naga tersebut mempunyai mata merah menyala & tanduk besar menyerupai domba melengkung kedepan( bentuk tanduk "black dragon" cari di google).

armor dibagian dada terdapat berlian berbentuk segi enam dan 2 berlian kecil diatas dikiri & kanan.

memiliki gautle berbentuk setengah gabungan vali & issei, bagian depan gauntle vali, belakang gauntle issei hanya saja memiliki 2 duri berwarna merah

Gauntle tersebut terdapat 2 berlian, satu di pergelangan tangan (letak jam tangan) & satu lagi dekat dengan siku.

Armor kaki seperti vali & memiliki sayap mekanik berbentuk kristal indah menyala berwarna merah

memiliki ekor hitam dengan ujung Berbentuk Trisula berwarna merah serta ke-5 bola element mengelilinginya.

naruto terbang dengan cepat di langit kota kuoh.

ketika sedang terbang menyusuri kota kuoh untuk mencari markas iblis liar naruto tak sengaja bertemu vali & bikou,

naruto terpaksa menghentikan lajunya karena dihadang oleh mereka berdua.

"wah wah wah sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu yg menarik "ucap vali menyeringai

"kau benar vali" tambah bikuo

" **berhati hati-hatilah vali, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yg berbahaya didalam dirinya** " ucap albion memperingati

" **aura ini sepertinya aku pernah merasakan nya** "batin albion

"tenang saja albion ini akan sangat menyenangkan" ujar vali

Di sisi naruto

"hakuryuukou ini sangat menarik, aku akan menambahkan nya dalam koleksiku" batin naruto

" **hati-hati jangan sampai tersentuh naruto, dia akan membagi kekuatanmu setiap 10 detik** " ucap orion juga memperingati.

"tenang saja Orion ketika dia menyentuhku, aku akan menggambil sedikit energinya tanpa dia sadari " ucap naruto

"Bikou kau tunggu disini aku akan melawanya" ucap vali dengan angkuh khas lucifer dia merasa bisa mengalahkan naruto.

"Haah padahal aku juga ingin bertarung denganya" balas bikou

vali tidak menanggapi keluh kesah bikou, dia kini fokus dengan lawan yg akan membuat darahnya bergejolak malam ini.

"kau memiliki armor yg bagus tapi itu tidak menjamin kau akan menang melawanku" ucap vali

[ **VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER SCALE MAIL** ] ucap vali

seketika tubuh vali bersinar berwarna putih, setelah sinar tesebut menghilang tubuh vali terbalut armor putih Hakuryuukou.

"baiklah mari kita mulai, apa kau takut melihatku dalam Balance Breaker hingga diam saja" ujar vali sudah memasuki mode balance break.

merasa di remehkan naruto membalas, " kita cari tempat yg aman untuk bertarung bagaimana" ucap naruto

"baiklah" jawab vali

mereka bertiga akhirnya pergi mencari tempat yg tepat untuk bertarung.

disinilah mereka disebuah pulau kecil tak berpenghuni, mereka berdua terbang berhadapan sedangkan bikou duduk didahan pohon yg terdapat di pulau.

sebuah daun terbang terbawa angin tepat ditengah-tengah mereka, perlahan daun tersebut jatuh karena Gravitasi, tepat setelah daun itu menyentuh tanah

mereka berdua melesat dengan cepat menerjang satu sama lain, vali menembakan energi demonic kearah naruto dalam skala besar

naruto menembakan bola lava dengan skala sama.

vali melihat serangan naruto menyeringai dia mengarahkan tangan nya kedepan.

 **[DIVIDE]**

serangan naruto langsung mengecil dan lenyap, beniat memblock serangan vali, justru seranganya menghilang naruto mendecih.

"kekuatan membagi Hakuryuukou memang merepotkan, baiklah saatnya mencoba kekuatan scared gear yg ditiru" batinya

" **Miror Alice"** ucap naruto, sebuah Cermin muncul dan mengembalikan serangan vali menjadi 5x lebih kuat.

naruto menggunakan kemampuan scared gear Miror alice yg telah ditiru & di tingkatkan dari Tsubaki.

Vali tidak tinggal diam dia menembakan energi naga bercampur demonic power untuk memblock serangan yg dikembalikan naruto,

kedua serangan tersebut saling berbenturan di langit sehingga menimbulkan ledakan seperti kembang api.

 **...duar duar duar duar duar duar...**

naruto melesat dengan cepat ke arah vali dengan sabit yg siap menebar teror.

vali yg melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dia semakin banyak menembakan energi naga & demonic ke arah naruto dalam jumlah dan skala besar.

 **DUUUUUAAAAAR**

salah satu dari sekian banyak serangan yg vali lancarkan berhasil mengenai naruto menimbulkan ledakan besar.

vali menyeringai puas melihat hasil karyanya, namun seringai itu luntur saat asap menghilang memperlihatkan naruto masih berdiri tegak tanpa satu goresan di armornya.

"seharusnya serangan itu bisa membuat armornya hancur berkeping-keping tapi perkiraanku salah ini semakin menarik" batin vali

"kau jangan bermimpi seranganmu bisa menghancurkan atau menggores armorku Hakuryuukou" kata naruto

"baiklah kita tingkatkan levelnya" kata vali

naruto melesat kearah vali begitupun sebaliknya

ketika jarak sudah sampai 3 meter "baiklah sudah saatnya **[SLOW MOTION]** " ucap naruto

seketika waktu menjadi lambat,

melihat kesempatan naruto langsung melesat cepat ke arah vali dengan sabitnya.

 **...JRASSSHH...**

serangan naruto menembus armor hakuryuukou yg terkenal keras dengan mudah.

tanpa vali & albion sadari energi scared gearnya diambil saat vali terkena serangan naruto,

serangan naruto mengenai pinggang kanan vali tidak terlalu dalam, naruto sengaja tidak memberikan vali luka parah yg bisa membunuhnya.

masih dalam kedaan lambat naruto memukul kepala vali dengan tenaga 10%, setara dengan pukulan penuh bidak Rook

membuat armor helmnya hancur berkeping-keping, dalam gerakan lambat vali terlempar jatuh karena hukum gravitasi

merasa belum cukup naruto menembakan bola api besar kearah vali.

 **BLAAARRRR**

vali yg masih terkena " **SLOW TIME MOTION** " tidak bisa menghindar mengakibatkan seluruh armor nya retak dan hangus sebagian hancur dibeberapa bagian.

melihat lawan yg sudah seperti intip gosong dan tidak sedap dipandang

naruto menghentikan **[SLOW TIME MOTION]** meskipun baru 40 detik membuat tubuh vali jatuh dengan cepat bagaikan meteor yg jatuh ketanah.

 **...BUUUUM...**

bunyi benturan saat vali jatuh dengan keras hingga menimbulkan kawah berdiameter 8 dan dalam 2 meter.

sedangkan bikou yg menonton dibuat kaget dan bingung pasalnya tadi dia melihat vali melesat kearah naruto begitu pula sebaliknya.

sementara didalam kawah nampak vali terlentang dengan wajah binggung serta merintih kesakitan merasakan luka di pinggang kanan nya yang terasa sangat sakit & panas,

armor putihnya hancur & menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya.

"Albion apa kau tau sesuatu" kata vali kepada sang partner yg merupakan kaisar naga putih bernama albion

" **aku tidak tau vali** " jawab albion juga mengalami hal serupa

bikuo menghampiri vali " apa kau tidak apa-apa vali" kata bikou yg melihat vali berusaha berdiri.

"ya aku tidak apa-apa, ternyata dia sangat aku tak salah memilih lawan membuat darahku semakin bergairah untuk untuk bertarung" jawab vali dengan sifat maniak bertarung nya yg kambuh.

Disisi NARUTO

 **(DIVINE DIVIDING COPY COMPLETE)** terdengar suara mesin yg berasal dari scared gear naruto, naruto yg mendengarnya tersenyum dibalik helm armornya.

vali akhirnya mampu berdiri berkat air mata phoenix yg pernah di berikan azazel, luka di pinggangnya sudah menghilang namun efek panasnya belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"walaupun luka yang ku alami sudah menghilang tapi rasa panasnya masih terasa, apa dia menyerangku dengan energi holy" batin vali

"vali sepertinya aku akan ikut membantumu untuk melawanya dia bukan musuh yg mudah" kata bikuo.

"jangan ikut campur bikou ini pertarunganku" ucap vali memandang tajam bikou.

GLEK

"baiklah terserah kau saja" ujar bikou bergidik ngeri

kini vali yg sudah memasuki balance breakernya kembali dia memandang naruto bagaikan Predator buas.

"seharusnya kau menerima tawaran teman keramu untuk membantu melawanku" kata naruto dengan suara beratnya ketika memasuki balance breaker.

"WOI AKU MONYET BUKAN KERA" teriak Bikou

vali merasa di remehkan melesat dengan cepat kearah naruto " ketika aku menyentuhmu semuanya akan berakhir" ucapnya

"kita lihat saja Hakuryuukou "balas naruto yg juga ikut melesat ke arah vali "DIVINE DIVIDING" ucap naruto pelan

 **[DIVIDE]**

terdengar suara mekanik yg berasal dari naruto.

 **Deg**

vali jatuh dengan keadaan syok armor putihnya lenyap, albion juga mengalami hal serupa

" **bisa dia meniru kemampuan ku** " batin Albion shock

"bagaimana mungkin " batin vali tidak percaya

seringai vali melebar dia berteriak seperti orang gila

"OMOShIROI HAHAHAHA ALBION BERIKAN KEKUATANMU" teriak vali

" **Baiklah jangan sampai hilang kendali vali** " jawab albion.

"bersiaplah aku akan sangat serius sekarang" kata vali.

"nampaknya Vali benar-benar menggila menikmati pertarungan" batin Bikou

energi demonic power & naga meledak hebat dari tubuh vali karena sacred gear merespon tekad pengguna nya.

tanah tempat berpijak vali hancur dan melayang akibat tekanan energi vali, naruto masih melayang dengan tenang berbeda dengan bikou yg sesak nafas.

 **[VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER SCALE MAIL]**

tubuh vali bersinar terang lebih terang dari sebelumnya, seketika vali terbalut armor putih kembali.

"bagaimana dengan ini " **HALF DIMENSION** " kata Vali

 **ENGGGGGG...ENGGGGGGGGG...ENGGGG**

sebuah lubang distorsi tercipta menahan naruto serta membagi kekuatan nya.

"HAHaHAHA sekarang kau sedang berhadapan dengan vali lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa" ucapnya dengan tawa bak psikopat gila

vali semakin memperkuat teknik Half Dimension membuat naruto semakin tertekan.

"sial tubuhku seperti akan terbagi" batin naruto

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

terdengar suara mekanik yg berasal dari naruto bukan vali.

seolah mengerti keadaan, kemampuan sacred gear yg ditiru aktiv dengan sendirinya.

perlahan lubang distorsi tersebut mengecil kemudian menghilang.

vali mendecih melihat jurusnya di gagalkan, dia membuat banyak lingkaran sihir dan membombardir naruto

merasa belum cukup keturunan lufifer itu menembakan energi demonic power yg digabungan dengan energi naga,

dengan jumlah lebih besar dari sebelumnya

melihat serangan dengan skala besar datang naruto hanya diam seolah memasrahkan diri.

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

semua serangan vali seketika lenyap seiring bunyi mekanik pertanda pembagian kekuatan.

"sekarang kau mengetahui bagaimana rasanya seranganmu selalu dibagi" ucap naruto

vali yg mendengar tersebut mengertakan giginya & menggepalkan tangan nya kuat-kuat dia, satu cara yg dia pikirkan untuk mengalahkan musuh

di depan nya adalah " **JUDGERNAUT DRIVE** " sebuah teknik terlarang dalam scared gear miliknya.

" **vali sepertinya dia meniru kemampuan sacred gear mu saat kau terkena serangan nya serta meningkatkan kekuatan nya** " kata albion

"ku rasa kau benar albion, dia dapat dengan cepat membagi serangan dalam skala besar yg ku lancarkan, sepertinya dia lebih cocok menjadi Rivalku

dari pada sekiryuutei, tapi jika dia berhasil menyentuhku seharusnya aku dapat membagi kekuatan nya" tambah vali

" **kenapa kau tidak mencobanya vali** " ujar albion

Vali mengarahkan tangan nya kepada naruto, tapi tidak terdengar bunyi mekanik tanda pembagian kekuatan.

"sepertinya harus aku sendiri yg melakukan nya" ucap vali

dia melapisi kepalan tangan dengan energi naga & demonic power dalam jumlah yg besar dia melesat dengan sangat cepat ke arah naruto,

vali berniat menghantam naruto dengan tinju berlapis dominic power & dragon power dengan kekuatan penuh.

"ketika aku berhasil menyentuhmu semuanya akan berakhir" teriaknya lantang

sementara naruto menghilangkan sabitnyanya dan mengepalkan tangan nya, sebuah pendar cahaya ungu kehitaman transparan berbentuk bulat mengelilingi kepalan tangan tersebut

menandakan siap untuk melepaskan jurus nya. "sebaiknya cukup sampai disini aku tidak punya waktu meladenimu hakuryuukou" ucap naruto dengan melesat kearah vali.

 **HEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...**

teriak Vali Dengan seringai gila bertarungnya.

vali yg darahnya sudah mendidih melancarkan serangan terlebih dahulu, dia mengarahkan tinju berlapis aura iblis & naga kearah naruto dengan nafsu membunuh pekat.

tapi naruto mengelak dengan mudah karena vali yg terpancing emosi hingga gerakanya terbaca, mendapat kesempatan naruto mengarahkan tinjunya ke perut vali.

" sudah berakhir, **MEGA SHOCKWAVE** " ucap naruto

 **BOOOOOOM.. PRANGGGGGG..** terjadi retakan seperti kaca di udara kemudian disusul ledakan shocwave dahsyat saat naruto memukul vali,

sebuah gelombang air setinggi ratusan meter tercipta akibat Shock Wave naruto, iklim dipulau berubah dalam sekejap akibat serangan naruto

kekkai kuat berlapis hancur bak kaca, meski jurus yg naruto lepaskan diudara pulau sedikit bergetar terkena dampaknya

jika di darat di pastikan pulau tersebut akan tenggelam terkena dampak serangan naruto.

mata keturunan lucifer membulat serta memuntahkan darah.

 **OHHOKK...COUUGHHG**

armor vali hancur berkeping keping, vali terlempar seperti peluru berkecepatan tinggi ke arah laut.

vali bisa merasakan beberapa tulangnya patah & tubuhnya seperti hancur dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya.

 **BYYYYUUUUUUR**

suara ketika tubuh vali menghantam air dengan keras, bikou yg melihat vali jatuh langsung menolongnya.

"aku tak menyangka hanya dengan menggunakan 30% tenaga ke dalam tehknik ini memiliki daya hancur yg Dahsyat aku harus berhati-hati menggunakan nya" batin naruto

naruto memandang Horor gelombang tsunami hasil karya nya mengarah ke pantai HOkaido dengan cepat.

" **Hei naruto sebaiknya kau menghentikan Ombak tersebut sebelum sampai ke pantai** " kata Orion

tanpa menjawab naruto terbang dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

sementara vali berhasil di bawa ke darat oleh bikou terlihat keadaan nya yg hampir sekarat jika dia tidak memiliki partner & setengah iblis dia pasti mati.

"bertahanlah vali, seharusnya kau menerima bantuanku" ujar Bikou melihat vali dalam kondisi paling mengenaskan yg pernah vali alami saat bersama.

tanpa mereka sadari pertarungan mereka disaksikan gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang yg melayang di udara, matanya memandang tertarik ke arah naruto pergi.

BERALIH KE NARUTO SAAT INI

setelah mengalahkan vali naruto mengejar gelombang tsunami yg tidak sengaja dibuatnya.

"Orion" ucap naruto

" **Wakatta** " seolah mengerti Orion menjawab

 **[Froze][Froze][Froze][Froze]**

"membekulah **[Imperial Frozen Shoot]** " ucap naruto

sebuah laser berwarna putih keluar dari telapak tangan naruto membekukan gelombang besar tersebut.

setelah membekukan gelombang tsunami naruto pergi kearah bekas pabrik besar, karena disaat terbang naruto merasakan energi gelap & jahat ditempat tersebut.

tak perlu waktu lama naruto sampai disebuah bekas pabrik tua.

 **"RESET"**

naruto menghilangkan balance breakernya dan turun.

saat naruto masuk dia disambut suara aneh seperti mengunyah benda keras bertulang.

 **KRAAU KRAUKK KRAUKK KRAUK..**

naruto memutuskan mencari sumber suara tersebut, naruto melihat mahkluk menyerupai setengah manusia dengan atasan hewan berjumlah 8 mahkluk.

3 babi ,3 minotaur , 3 vizor terlihat mereka tengah menyantap manusia, naruto juga melihat sepatu kecil bekas noda darah tidak jauh dari mereka.

naruto asumsikan mereka juga memakan anak kecil tersebut.

naruto mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah dia melangkah mendekat di hadapan mereka.

 **tap...tap,...tap...tap**

suara langkah kaki naruto menggema di bangunan tersebut.

" **WAH SEPERTINYA KITA MENDAPAT HIDANGAN PENUTUP MALAM INI** " kata salah satu dari mereka

naruto mengaktifkan Meiton nya berniat mengalahkan mereka dengan cepat. "mari kita bersenang senang manusia setelah itu aku akan memakan mu" kata manusia babi

minotaur, & vizor melesat dengan cepat kearah naruto,

naruto masih diam di tempat, dia mengarahkan tangan nya kedepan ke arah kelompok iblis liar yg menyerbu kearahnya,

 **SRIIINGGG**

telapak tangan naruto mengeluarkan banyak rantai dari meiton berujung lancip & bergerigi.

ke-8 iblis liar membulatkan matanya, belum sempat otak mereka memerintahkan menghindar/membuat sihir pertahanan, rantai - rantai tersebut menusuk tubuh serta kepala mereka.

 **jleeb...jleeb...jleeb...jlebb...jleeb...jleeb...duuuuaaarrrr**

tubuh mereka lenyap tak tersisa, "lebih baik aku hancurkan tempat ini agar tidak dijadikan markas oleh iblis liar lagi" batin naruto

sebelum naruto keluar naruto menghancurkan bangunan tersebut agar tidak dijadikan markas iblis liar.

naruto membuat kekkai terlebih dahulu agar ledakan tidak terdengar dari luar. setelah bangunan benar-benar musnah naruto pergi dari TKP.

tepat setelah naruto menghilang sebuah lingkaran sihir biru Clan Sitri muncul menampakan seluruh anggota OSIS kuoh.

mereka sangat terkejut melihat bangunan tempat mereka akan berburu iblis liar hancur (#lenyap).

"Kaicho" kata seorang gadis menggunakan kacamata berambut hitam panjang Tsubaki shinra wakil sekaligus Ratu Dalam Budaknya.

" aku tau tsubaki " seolah mengerti orang yg dipanggil kaicho menjawab.

"kita kembali " tambahnya

"aku akan menanyakan hal ini kepada Rias" batinnya

dan malam itu terjadilah pembantaian massal seluruh iblis liar dikota kuoh dan Daerah sekitarnya.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**YOSHH pertama-tama saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk arashi-san, orang seperti DIA tidak perlu ditangapin**

 **tapi aku setuju dengan arashi-san,** **TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DIBACA** **intinya saya tidak menyuruhnya untuk membaca.**

 **Oke maaf updatenya agak lama.**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO & High School Dxd bukan punya saya**

 **RATE: M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

 **Pair: Naruto X Hareem**

 **Warning :Typo dan lain sebagainya**

 **Langsung saja**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **Action**

Chapter 6 Selamat Membaca

pagi hari di kota kuoh, seorang remaja tampan berambut pirang berjalan gontai ke arah sekolahnya dengan wajah mengantuk dan sesekali menguap,

seragam yg biasa ia kenakan juga tidak rapi, kemeja putih pendeknya dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan kaos Oragenya dalaman nya,

wajahnya yg tampan dihiasi sedikit lebam membuatnya seperti badboy tampan, meski seperti itu tidak mengurangi pesona ketampanan nya.

setelah membasmi seluruh iblis liar, naruto pulang jam 05:00 dengan keadaan kacau & babak belur

ditambah efek jurus yg ia keluarkan saat bertarung dengan vali menambah daftar kehikmatan sakit naruto,

jika saja Naruto tidak menyuntikan serum khusus yg ia ciptakan dia tak akan berangkat sekolah pagi ini

kurangnya istirahat membuat keadaan nya kacau, dia hanya istirahat sekitar 2,5 jam

sebenarnya dia berniat tidak masuk sekolah pagi ini, tapi dia pasti akan diburu iblis kejam bermata empat yg bernama sona sitri.

"HOOOAMMMMM"

untuk kesekian kalian naruto menguap, kantung matanya terlihat menghitam seperti panda pertanda kurang tidur.

naruto kelelahan, karena ketika membantai iblis liar, dia tidak menggunakan Balance Breaker & Eraser Breaker

naruto hanya menggunakan kekuatan fisik & meiton nya,

karena dia ingin menguji sejauh mana hasil latihan nya & ternyata cukup memuasakan meski harus babak belur.

"Ugh" naruto meringis merasakan sakit ditubuhnya.

Naruto pov

aku tak menyangka efek teknik Mega Shock Wave Masih terasa meski sudah menggunakan serum pemulihan, aku salah perhitungan

mungkin setelah ini aku akan terbiasa, tubuhku hanya perlu beradaptasi saja,

membantai iblis liar semalam sungguh melelahkan aku hanya tidur beberapa jam saja untuk beristirahat

meski begitu setidaknya orang-orang aman sekarang, tapi sangat membantu untuk latihan.

naruto pov end

NORMAL POV

naruto melanjutkan perjalanan nya kesekolah sampai dia tidak sengaja melihat kakek tua yg meminta makanan pada naruto.

"gaki apa kau punya makanan" tanya kakek tersebut dengan suara serak menandakan belum makan beberapa hari.

tanpa pikir panjang naruto menjawab "tentu saja ojii-san" naruto mengeluarkan kotak bekal & sebotol air yg ia bawa dari rumah.

"ini ojii-san" naruto menyerahkan kotak bekal & sebotol air minum.

"jika kau memberikan semuanya bagaimana dengan mu gaki, ini pasti bekalmu kan" tanya kakek tersebut

"tak apa ojii-san, lagi pula tadi saya sarapan cukup banyak kalau begitu saya permisi dulu " ucap naruto berbohong sambil membungkukkan badan

naruto sebenarnya bangun kesiangan, dia tidak sempat sarapan hanya membuat bekal tapi saat melihat kakek tersebut

dia merasa kakek tersebut lebih membutuhkan dari pada dirinya.

"hoy anak muda siapa namamu." teriak kakek tersebut

merasa di panggil naruto berbalik dan berkata "uzumaki naruto" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri dengan cengiran khasnya.

"anak yg sopan" batin kakek tersebut

setelah naruto sudah tak terlihat, tubuh kakek tersebut bersinar & berubah menjadi wanita yg sangat cantik dengan tanda halo di kepalanya.

dia adalah gabriel sang seraph malaikat tercantik di surga.

"kita pasti akan bertemu lagi Uzumaki Naruto-kun" gumamnya sambil tersenyum manis melihat kearah naruto pergi.

dia mengeluarkan ke 12 sayap putih dan terbang kelangit di serta senyum menawan yg terus menghiasi wajah cantiknya. (author bisa diabetes melihat senyum Gabriel-chan)

sementara digerbang kuoh terdapat beberapa remaja anggota Osis & klub penelitian ilmu gaib yg tengah bertugas & menunggu anggota mereka

"bukankah itu Naruto-kun buchou " kata Akeno kepada perempuan bersurai merah Rias Gremory

Rias menolehkan kepalanya dia dapat melihat lelaki yg mencuri hatinya tengah berjalan mendekat.

"kenapa wajahnya lebam seperti itu apa dia berkelahi" batin nya

"Ohayou Naruto-kun " sapa Rias & akeno bersamaan dengan nada yg dibuat semanis mungkin

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" kini giliran tsubaki yg memangil naruto dengan lembut disertai senyum manis yg jarang diperlihatkan

semua orang memandang tsubaki dengan pandangan tidak percaya, pasalnya dia sangat jutek dengan namanya kaum lelaki, dan dalam sekali lihat semua orang

(ralat iblis) yg berada disana tahu maksud dari senyum yg ditujukan Ratu Peerage sona tersebut.

"Ohayou Minna-san"

"Ohayou Gremory senpai"

"Himejima senpai"

"Ohayou Kaichou"

"tsubaki senpai"

naruto memberi salam dengan senyum ramah membuat para gadis yg berada disana merona termasuk sang Kaichou sona shitori.

setelah menyapa member club penelitian ilmu gaib & anggota Osis, naruto melanjutkan perjalanan nya ke kelas dengan ditemani jeritan & teriakan Histeris Fans girlnya

serta tidak lupa sumpah & kutukan diberikan para siswa.

akeno yg melihat rona tipis sang kaichou mempunyai ide jahil

"ara ara ara lihat kaichou kita merona" goda Akeno, sontak semua yg berada disitu melihat sona terkejut, karena sangat jarang sang Kaichou

yg terkenal kejam & bengis dalam menghukum siswa tersenyum maupun tersipu, menurut mereka itu sangat langka dan harus diabadikan.

genshirou saji yg merupakan pion sona memberikan pandangan sinis pada naruto, karena dia masih mengingat kejadian memalukan dirinya.

"apa yg kalian bicarakan kembali pada tugas kalian masing-masing " ujar sona berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"sepertinya sainganku untuk mendapatkan naruto-kun bertambah" batin Rias & Akeno

"aku tak menyangka jika Kaichou menyukai naruto-kun, tapi aku tidak mundur, Gomen Kaichou" batin Tsubaki

"Rias aku dan anggotaku akan ke club mu saat jam istirahat nanti ada ingin aku bicarakan" kata sona serius

"baiklah, aku juga mempunyai pertanyaan kepadamu sona" balas Rias.

DI KELas

"naruto beberapa hari yg lalu saat kau tidak masuk ada berita besar mengenai pencurian di bank apa kau menonton nya" tanya issei

"yah aku menontonnya issei" jawab naruto tidak bersemangat, lebih tepatnya aku yg melakukannya tambahnya dalam hati.

"lebih dari satu minggu sebelum kejadian itu sebuah kelompok mafia Bandar Narkoba dibantai, menurut Rumor yg beredar

mafia tersebut juga telibat kasus perdagangan manusia & pemerasan" jelas issei

"ternyata kau tidak hanya membaca majalah porno saja issei" ujar naruto

"tentu saja, berita tersebut sempat menjadi Trending Topik beberapa hari dan menurutku orang yg membunuh mafia itu yg sangat keren" ujar issei

"benarkah" balas naruto

"tentu saja, dia membantu polisi serta penduduk kota kuoh" kata issei dengan semangat

naruto menanggapi cerita issei dengan senyum tipis.

kegiatan bercerita mereka dihentikan saat melihat guru memasuki ruang kelas, para siswa & siswi menuju bangku mereka masing-masing.

"baiklah murid-murid kita mulai pelajaran nya"

selama pelajaran berlangsung naruto memutuskan untuk tidur, guru yg mengajar membiarkan saja selama nilai ulangan nya tidak turun.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

para siswa & siswi bersorak ria saat bell tanda istirahat di bunyikan, setelah pelajaran yg membuat kepala mau pecah bell istirahat  
bagaikan angin segar bagi mereka.

"baiklah kurasa perjumpaan kita sampai disini kalian boleh istirahat" ucap sensei yg mengajar

para siswa menghirauka perkataan guru tersebu,t mereka lebih memilih ngacir keluar kelas bersama teman sahabat maupun pacar.

issei melihat naruto masih tertidur berniat membangunkanya

"naruto-san bangun, hoiy naruto-san bangun sudah jam istirahat" ujar issei mengguncang bahu naruto

usaha issei tidak sia-sia, telihat kelopak mata naruto bergerak-gerak sebelum memperlihatkan saphier yg indah.

"sudah istirahat ya"

"kau tidur seperti mati saja naruto-san" ujar issei

"gomen-gomen, tadi malam aku begadang issei" kata naruto

"Hoi naruto-san apa kau ingin ikut misi rahasia" kata issei, dia mulai memperlihatkan muka cabulnya.

naruto sudah tau arah[pembicaraan nya kemana.

"aku berjanji kau tidak akan menyesal karena kita akan melihat Surga Dunia" teriak issei dia akhir kalimatnya.

dibalas anggukan oleh sibotak & sikacamata

"eto, maaf issei mungkin lain kali saja" ujar naruto

"jangan menyesal ya naruto jaa, ayo matshuda, motohama"

naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat teman sekelasnya

"lebih baik aku kekantin sebelum semakin ramai"

saat naruto keluar kelas, dia langsung diserbu oleh fansgirlnya baik dari kelasnya maupun kelas lain bahkan senpainya

rupanya mereka telah menuggunya.

"Naruto-kun, ini aku membawakan bekal untukmu"

"Naruto-kun, ini aku bawakan bento"

"Naruto-kun, tolong dicicipi"

"Naruto-kun, terimalah bekal buatan ku"

Uzumaki-kun, ini ambillah"

dan masih banyak lagi

naruto yg pada dasarnya orang yg tidak mau mengecewakan orang lain menerima semuanya, alhasil kedua tangan nya penuh dengan tumpukan bekal makanan

para fansgirl membubarkan diri dengan hati berbunga-bunga, sedangkan para siswa mulai merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap naruto.(poor naruto)

klub penelitian ilmu gaib

saat ini anggota Osis berkunjung ke gedung belakang sekolah yg di jadikan markas kelompok iblis gremory.

mereka berbicara ditemani secangkir teh buatan Akeno.

"Rias apakah kau dan anggotamu yg mengalahkan kelompok iblis liar di bekas pabrik & menghancurkanya" ucap sona serius

"aku juga mempunyai pertanyaan yg sama denganmu sona, menggenai markas iblis liar yg berda di bangunan kosong" balas rias

"jadi bukan kau & anggotamu peeregemu yg memburu iblis liar itu rias" ujar sona

sona mencurigai rias bukan tanpa alasan mengingat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya memiliki kemampuan yg bisa melenyapkan apa saja,

mengingat tempat tersebut benar-benar lenyap meninggalkan tanah lapang kosong.

"tentu saja sona, jika memang aku dan para budak manis ku yg melakukan nya tak mungkin secepat itu" jawab Rias

mereka berdua terdiam memikirkan kejadian ini, tak lama kemudian munculah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah memperlihatkan

2 sosok yang satu berambut merah panjang mirip Rias versi laki-laki & yg satu lagi seorang wanita berambut putih keperakan memakai pakaian maid.

mereka berdua adalah sirzech Gremory/Lucifer salah satu dari 4 Mao (raja iblis) & Grayfia Lucifuge istri sekaligus ratu dalam Peeregenya.

"Mou Lucifer-sama" mereka semua langsung menunduk,

"bangunlah kata sirzech" mereka semua menegakkan kembali badan mereka.

"Onii-sama ada apa kau berkunjung kemari" tanya Rias

"aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yg sangat penting

pada kalian semua bahwa seluruh iblis liar dikuoh & sekitarnya telah dibantai" ucap mao lucifer tersebut.

sontak semua anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib & osis terkejut,

"apa Onii-sama tau siapa yg melakukanya." tanya Rias, dibalas dengan gelengan pria rambut merah tersebut.

"aku kesini setelah mendengar laporan dari Souji yg melacak posisi markas iblis liar di kuoh" balas sirzech.

"dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia meraskan energi sama yg tertinggal di beberapa tempat berbeda markas iblis liar, kemungkinan iblis liar dikalahkan oleh satu individu tutur" sirzech

"itu tidak mungkin" balas Sona

"satu makhluk membantai iblis liar yg memiliki Rank Low sampai High Class dan kemungkinan Ultimate class

yg berjumlah lebih dari ratusan bantai hanya dalam satu malam" tambah sona tidak percaya

"laporan Souji tidak akan salah sona-chan, aku menghimbau pada kalian untuk berhati-hati kemungkinan dia masih di sekitar sini, bahkan aku, maupun mao lainya

belum tentu bisa melakukan hal seperti ini" jelas Maou berambut merah tersebut

"sekuat itukah" ucap rias tak percaya

"aku tidak tahu, untuk mengatisipasi kejadian tidak terduga aku akan mengirim tim khusus yg dipimpin Souji memantau keadaan, jaga diri kalian baik-baik " ucap sirzech sebelum tertelan lingkaran sihir.

kini ruangan tersebut sunyi memikirkan berita yg disampaikan Mao Lucifer tersebut, sampai suara bell masuk membuyarkan mereka.

"kalau begitu aku permisi Rias " ujar sona berdiri di ikuti seluruh anggotanya

rias masih termenung memikirkan ucapan kakanya.

PULANG SEKOLAH

ketika pulang sekolah naruto memutuskan berjalan-jalan di pinggiran sungai karena restoran tempatnya bekerja sedikit direnovasi.

dipinggir sungai naruto bisa merasakan energi malaikat jatuh yg kuat meski telah ditekan.

naruto memutuskan mencari tau asal energi tersebut, naruto terus berjalan sampai dipinggir sungai dan melihat seorang pria berusia 30 an sedang memancing.

"apa yg malaikat jatuh lakukan disini " batin nya

"sepertinya dia bukan malaikat jatuh biasa" tambahnya, sementara azazel tidak menyadari keberadaan naruto dan terus melanjutkan acara mancingnya.

lelah mengawasi naruto memutuskan menghampirinya.

"paman, apa yg kau lakukan disini" tanya naruto, azazel sempat kaget karena tidak merasakan kehadiran naruto.

"apa kau tidak lihat anak muda" balas azazel dengan tenang meskipun terkejut.

"maaf sejak kapan paman memancing." tanya naruto melihat ember yg masih kosong.

"sudah tadi pagi." balas azazel

"paman dari pagi memancing belum dapat ikan sama sekali, payah sekali" ejek naruto, merasa di ejek azazel pun kesal.

"coba saja aku yakin kau bahkan lebih buruk dari pada aku" ujar azazel dengan kesal

azazel memberikan alat pancing kepada naruto yg duduk di sebelahnya.

naruto menerimanya dan mulai memasang umpan yg diberikan azazel

setelah umpan terpasang naruto melemparkan kailnya kedalam air

"PLUPPP..."bunyi umpan naruto yg di lempar, azazel mamandang naruto remeh.

tidak membutuhkan waktu lama umpan naruto dimakan ikan, terlihat bandul yg bergerak-gerak keatas kebawah berulang-ulang, tanpa menunggu lama naruto menarik alat pancingnya.

" YATTA "teriak naruto

sebuah ikan ukuran sedang berhasil di dapatkan naruto, sementara azazel yg melihat itu wajahnya menjadi muram. (bermuram durja)

"hehehehe lihat kan tidak memerlukan waktu lama aku sudah dapat ikan" kata naruto meremehkan azazel, azazel yg kesal memalingkan wajahnya

"ya ya mungkin kau sedang beruntung anak muda." balas azazel.

"oh ya paman kita belum memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain." kata naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan nya

"perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto." kata naruto dengan cengirannya,

"aku azazel "balas nya sambil menjabat tangan naruto

setelah berkenalan mereka melanjutkan acara memancing mereka dengan berbincang-bincang, sifat hangat naruto membuat acara memancing menjadi hidup.

naruto dibuat sweet drop saat azazel menceritakan hobinya yg suka mengintip wanita.

mereka berdua mengobrol sambil memancing sampai hari menjelang petang.

"hei naruto apa menurutmu kedamaiani itu ada" ucap azazel tiba-tiba

azazel tidak tau kenapa dirinya menanyakan hal tersebut pada naruto yg notabene nya seorang manusia itu menurutnya.

"jika kau terus percaya & berusaha aku yakin kedamaian sejati pasti dapat diwujudkan" jawab naruto

azazel tertegun atas jawaban naruto, dia melihat mata naruto yg memacarkan semangat juang & tekad yg kuat serta keberanian yg besar.

"sudah dulu ya paman aku pulang dulu sampai jumpa besok" kata naruto

naruto memutuskan pulang & membawa 10 ekor ikan ukuran sedang.

"iya sampai jumpa, terimakasih sudah menemaniku naruto" balas azazel.

sepeninggal naruto azazel melanjutkan acara memancing nya yg tak kunjung dapat.

"Uzumaki Naruto Anak yg menarik" batinya

"ayolah ikan-ikan manis makan umpan ku" ujar azazel sambil bermonolong, dia juga memikirkan siapa yg bisa membuat muridnya vali lucifer yg merupakan Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa hampir sekarat.

naruto berjalan pulang menuju apartemen nya, jam menunjukan pukul 08:00 malam waktu untuk bersantai setelah melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari.

"apa yg sedang kau pikirkan naruto "kata orion yg berada didalam tubuhnya

setelah Orion masuk dalam scared gear, naruto memasukannya kedalam tubuhnya sehingga bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

"aku hanya sedang memikirkan kemampuan yg akan ku tambahkan dalam scared gear Orion" jawab naruto

"memang kemampuan seperti apa yg ingin kau masukan kedalam scared gear naruto "ucap Orion

"teknik yg membuat pengguna dapat menembus seperti hantu"ujar naruto

"sepertinya jurus yg sulit naruto " kata Orion

"kau benar Orion, untuk membuat teknik tersebut aku harus membuat dimensi buatan khusus untuk memindahkan tubuhku " kata naruto

"apa kau sudah menyiapkan dimensi untuk perpindahan tubuhmu naruto" kata Orion

"aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah dimensi khusus tinggal menghubungkan saja" jelas naruto

"semoga berhasil berhasil naruto, apapun yg kaulakukan aku akan mendukungmu" ucap Orion

"arigatou Orion" ucap naruto

stelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya naruto sampai di apartemen miliknya

"TADAIMA"

sebuah kebiasaan bagi naruto meskipun tidak ada yg menjawabnya, naruto masuk ke apartemen dan menyalakan lampu karena ruang yg masih gelap.

naruto melepaskan seragam sekolahnya dan mandi, setelah selesai mandi & memakai baju naruto mengolah ikan hasil memancing untuk makan malam.

" ittadakimasu " ucap naruto

setelah selesai makan malam & mebersihkanya naruto pergi ke ruang dimensi buatanya, untuk menambahkan kemampuan baru pada scared gearnya

naruto menambahkan kemampuan pada sacred gearnya bukan tanpa alasan, ia sadar musuh yg akan ia hadapi memiliki

di dimensi yg naruto ciptakan memiliki perbedaan waktu pada 2 hari di dimensi 4 jam dunia nyata.

di sinilah naruto berada duduk didepan komputer,

sedangkan scared gearnya diletakan disebuah tempat khusus yg terhubung dengan komputer naruto.

dia nampak serius dengan perhitungan algoritma dikomputernya.

beberapa kali percobaan gagal naruto tetap tidak menyerah & terus berusaha. sama halnya kata pepatah "dimana ada kemauan disitu ada jalan"

naruto membutuhkan waktu 4 hari di dimensi yg ia cipatakan untuk menyelesaikan teknik terbarunya.

"aku menamainya "Ghost Breaker "

naruto membuat teknik jikkukan karena terinspirasi dari film hantu yg pernah dia tonton, meski katakutan dia mendapat sebuah ide saat itu.

teknik ruang dan waktu milik naruto hanya bisa memindahkan tubuh kedimensi yg naruto ciptakan untuk menembus benda padat atau sebuah serangan seperti obito

kelemahan Teknik naruto adalah lawan harus menyerang terus menerus selama 5 menit.

"HOOOOOOAMMM "

"sebaiknya aku kembali dan tidur untuk mengganti tidurku yg kurang" gumam naruto

naruto keluar dari dimensi tersebut dengan membuat portal. naruto langsung beranjak ke tempat tidur sambil bergumam "Oyasumi Orion "

Orion tersenyum dan ikut tertidur.

sejak adanya orion ditubuhnya dia mulai merasa tidak kesepian lagi, dia seperti memiliki saudara/keluarga yg slalu menemani & mengajak ngobrol naruto sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO & High School Dxd bukan punya saya**

 **RATE: M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

 **Pair: Naruto X Hareem**

 **Warning :Typo dan lain sebagainya**

Souji Team

"apa sekarang kita harus menyebar untuk mempermudah penyelidikian nya Taichou" ujar salah satu iblis berambut hitam pada atasan nya

"tidak, jika kita terpisah kita akan dibantai dengan mudah, lagi pula kita tidak tahu musuh yg seperti apa yg kita hadapi" jelas seseorang pria berambut coklat sedikit panjang dengan pakaian kimono & katana dipinggang nya

apa yg dikatan oleh souji dibenarkan oleh semua anggota timnya, pasalnya musuh yg mereka hadapi dapat dengan mudah membantai seluruh iblis liar hanya satu malam,

tidak memungkinkan jika mereka akan bernasib sama jika melakukan penyelidikan secara terpisah, dengan berkelompok jikapun mereka

mereka diserang dan dibantai setidaknya salah satu anggota tim bisa meminya bantuan mekai & anggota lainya mengulur waktu  
itulah yg dipikirkan souji.

"baiklah mari kita mulai"

"ha'i"

kelompok yg beranggotakan 10 orang (iblis) tersebut menghilang

Chapter 7

pagi hari naruto melakukan Rutinitas paginya seperti olah raga, mandi, menyiapkan sarapan & berangkat sekolah

ketika berjalan naruto melihat issei yg sedang berangkat kesekolah sama seperti dirinya.

"Ohayou naruto-san"

"Ohayou issei"

mereka berdua berangkat dengan mengobrol tentang PR yg di berikan sensei, saat di jalan mereka berdua melihat seorang biarawati

tengah terjatuh memperlihatkan celana dalamnya berwarna putih, sontak darah langsung keluar dari hidung issei, melihat itu naruto langsung menjitak kepala issei.

"Pletak"

"ittei" terdengar suara issei meringis

" apa yg kaulakukan naruto-san " kata issei kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal saat sedang melihat pemandangan indah malah dijitak pikir issei.

"hentikan pikiran kotormu ini masih pagi, lebih baik kita menolongnya." ujar naruto

mereka berdua menghampiri biarawati yg sedang jatuh dalam keadaan bisa membuat mahkluk bergender laki-laki kehabisan darah.

"hoi apa kau tak apa apa "tanya issei mengulurkan tangan nya

"i-iyaa aku tidak apa-apa a-a-arigatou " balasnya sambil menerima uluran tangan issei dengan wajah tersipu malu

"jika kau berjalan benahi dulu topimu "ujar naruto membenarkan topi asia yg menutupi wajahnya.

"nah kau tidak akan menabrak atau jatuh lagi "tambah naruto dengan cengiran nya

"a-aarigatou, eto"

"uzumaki naruto " ucap naruto

"aku Hyodou issei" kata issei

"ano, apa aku bisa meminta tolong kepada kalian naruto-san, issei-san" kata asia gugup

"meminta tolong apa, sepertinya kau bukan orang jepang" tebak issei

" um, aku baru pindah dari Vatikan, jadi tidak tau jalan di jepang, apakah kalian bisa mengantarku ke gereja di kota kuoh" kata asia

"tentu saja, iya kan naruto-san" kata issei menoleh kearah naruto

"dengan senang hati" ucap naruto

mereka setuju untuk mengantar asia kegereja terdekat dikota kuoh.

saat diperjalanan ada anak kecil terjatuh lututnya lecet dan berdarah,

"Hiks Hiks Hiks Huwee" tangis anak tersebut membuat ketiga remaja tanggung itu mengalihkan perhatian.

asia bergegas menolongnya dia mengarahkan kedua tangan nya diatas lutut anak tersebut, sebuah cin-cin mengeluarkan cahaya hijau muncul dan menyembuhkan luka anak tersebut.

issei & naruto terkejut melihatnya

"sacred gear kah" gumam issei

"sacred gear tipe penyembuh "batin naruto

tiba-tiba ibu anak tersebut datang, dia awalnya memarahi asia tapi saat dijelaskan oleh naruto ibu anak tersebut meminta maaf & berterima kasih pada asia,

merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"apa apaan tadi ibu itu, apa dia tidak tau berterimakasih " kata issei mengerutu

"sudahlah issei-san, naruto-san tadi tadi sudah menjelaskan nya dia berterimakasih & meminta maaf" jelas asia

"tapi aku sempat tidak terima saat ibu tadi memarahimu asia" ujar issei membuat asia merasa tersentuh .

"arigatou issei-san, tapi aku sudah memaafkan nya" ujar asia

"eto, asia sejak kapan kau bisa menyembuhkan seperti itu" kata naruto

"suster gereja tempatku tinggal bilang aku mendapat berkah dari kami-sama" ucap asia

"Oh begitu kau mendapat berkat dari kami-sama" ucap issei,

issei yg sadar atas menyebut nama kami-sama kepalanya kesakitan

"Daijobu" kata asia khawatir

"ah aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit pusing saja" kata issei bohong

mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali menuju gereja

saat sudah sampai digereja, issei merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat gereja dan itu tak luput dari pandangan naruto,

naruto juga merasakan aura datenshi di tempat ini.

"firasatku tidak enak, aku harus menyelidiki tempat ini" batin nya

"ano terima kasih naruto-san, issei-san sudah mengatarku kemari, apa kalian mau mampir sebentar" ujar asia

"terima kasih atas tawaran nya asia, tapi kami harus segera berangkat sekolah jaa " ucap naruto kemudia berbalik pergi.

"sampai ketemu lagi asia, hoy matte naruto" teriak issei menyusul naruto

"kalian berdua hati-hati di jalan"

selang beberapa hari kemudian issei & asia semakin dekat, sementara naruto memulai penyelidikan nya & merancang sebuah robot tempur untuk mempermudah pekerjaan nya dalam menangani iblis liar, pasalnya dia cukup kerepotan karena dia harus sekolah, bekerja & membasmi iblis liar, kejadian tersebut terus berlanjut sampai asia di culik malaikat jatuh saat mereka berdua jalan-jalan.

CLUB PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB

BRAKK... pintu club penelitian ilmu gaib dibuka dengan keras membuat penghuni ruangan kaget dibuatnya.

"Buchou temanku di culik malaikat jatuh kita harus menolongnya hosh hosh hosh hosh... "kata issei dengan nafas memburu

"aku sudah memperingatkatmu issei jauh gadis biarawati itu "kata Rias

"tapi dia temanku Buchou" kata issei bersikeras

"Gereja adalah tempat terlarang bagi mahkluk sepeti kita issei, jika kita menyerang gereja itu sama saja kita mengobarkan bendera perang

kepada pihak surga, mengertilah aku tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu keluargaku issei" jelas Rias

" kalau begitu keluarkan aku dari kelompokmu aku akan tetap menyelamatkan asia," kata issei dengan emosi keluar dari club

"lebih baik aku minta tolong pada naruto-san dia pasti mau membantu menyelamatkan Asia aku tidak peduli dia membenciku jika dia tau aku adalah iblis" batin issei

sementara itu

"haaah" Rias mendesah & memijit pelipisnya memikirkan tingkah pion nya

"kiba & koneko kalian bantu dan awasi issei "kata Rias

"Hai Buchou" jawab mereka berdua

"aku dan akeno akan menyusul dari belakang" ucap rias

kembali ke iseei

issei memacu langkahnya dengan cepat agar bisa secepat mungkin sampai ketempat naruto & menyelamatkan asia.

disinilah mereka berdua di sebuah meja makan dengan 4 kursi disebuah restoran ternama, restoran nampak lenggang karena berhubung waktu istirahat bagi para pegawai restoran.

"jadi apa yg ingin kau bicarakan issei" kata naruto mengawali pembicaraan

naruto dibuat heran, pasalnya sejak issei datang dengan nafas memburu seperti dikejar maling

serta berteriak memanggil naruto, setelah naruto datang issei mendadak diam seolah sedang menimbang sesuatu.

"naruto-san apa kau mau membantuku" kata issei dengan serius, dia sudah membulatkan hatinya

"membantu apa iseei" jawab naruto tak kalah serius, melihat issei yg notabene nya orang bodoh serius pasti sesuatu sedang terjadi begitulah pikir naruto.

"kuharap kau percaya dengan apa yg kuceritakan" kata issei

issei mulai menceritakan tentang kencanya dengan asia dan asia yg di culik malaikat jatuh & tentang dirinya seorang iblis.

naruto yg mendengarnya pura-pura terkejut, saat ini dia tengah berpikir bagaimana menyelamatkan asia. dia akan melakukan hal yg sama jika di posisi issei, karna naruto sudah menganggap asia sebagai adik sendiri.

"baiklah, issei temui aku jam 07:00 malam aku akan membantumu" ucap naruto

wajah issei sontak berubah segar

"terima kasih naruto-san aku tidak salah meminta tolong kepadamu "kata issei berniat menerjang dan memeluk naruto

"hoy,hoy,hoy, apa yg kau lakukan baka, jauhkan wajahmu itu"

"ayolah naruto-san aku hanya ingin memelukmu" ujar issei merangsek maju & memonyongkan bibir.

"menjauhlah dariku baka"

Pletak

"ittei"

para pegawai & tamu yg melihat kejadian absurd tersebut tekekeh geli.

RESCUE ASIA

saat ini naruto sedang menyusun rencana

"tugasmu hanya satu, cari asia dan hindari pertarungan karena itu akan membuang waktu" kata naruto

"lalu bagaimana dengan pasukan malaikat jatuh naruto-san" ucap issei

"serahkan saja pada ku, tugasmu adalah menyelamatkan asia kau mengerti" kata naruto

"wakatta" balas issei

mereka melihat keadaan sekitar,terlihat puluhan malaikat jatuh tengah menjaga pintu gereja.

"aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, saat perhatian mereka teralihkan kau masuklah issei, sebelum itu ambil ini" naruto memberikan alat komunikasi pada issei

issei mengambil & memasang alat yg diberikan naruto di telinganya

"baiklah mari kita mulai rencana nya" kata naruto, dia mengarahkan tinjunya kedepan & dan dibalas issei.

naruto mulai keluar dari persembunyian untuk memulai rencana nya.

"HOii kara-chuan apa kalian bisa mengejarku" teriak naruto meledek kumpulan malaikat jatuh (naruto memanggil malaikat jatuh seperti ketika sanji memanggil nami)

saat ini naruto tengah memakai topeng badut yg dibelinya saat pulang kerja tadi, dia juga membawa tomat busuk dan melemparnya pada kawanan Datenshi.

semua Datenshi melihat ke arah naruto dengan pandangan tajam seolah berkata "apa kau cari mati manusia".

Plok

sebuah tomat berhasil mendarat dengan mulus diwajah salah satu Datenshi membuat gelak tawa & sebuah perempatan muncul

"akan kubunuh dia" ujar melaikat jatuh yg kena lemparan naruto.

setelah sampai diatas naruto malaikat jatuh mulai membuat tombak cahaya dan melamparkanya ke arah naruto

"MATI KAU MANUSIA Rendahan "teriak malaikat jatuh tersebut, issei yg melihat malaikat jatuh melempar tombak cahaya ke arah naruto khawatir dengan keadaan naruto.

pasalnya dia pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya terkena tombak cahaya sebelum menjadi iblis.

tapi issei & semua malaikat jatuh dibuat tercengang melihat naruto menangkap light spear dengan mudah bahkan dengan tangan kiri.

" ..bagaimana mungkin" ucap malaikat jatuh yg melempar light spear kearah naruto

"ini aku kembalikan datenshi-san" naruto melempar tombak cahaya lebih cepat dari yg dilempar malaikat jatuh tersebut.

jleebb

tombak cahaya yg naruto lemparkan mengenai dada sebelah kiri/jantung malaikat jatuh.

Cough

malaikat jatuh memuntah darah dari mulutnya setelah itu menghilang menjadi bulu hitam.

para malaikat jatuh lainya marah dan tidak terima melihat teman mereka dikalahkan dengan mudah, bahkan seorang manusia mahkluk yg mereka anggap mahkluk rendahan.

mereka semua mulai terbang kearah naruto dengan nafsu membunuh tinggi.

"sekarang issei" ucap naruto melalui alat komikasi

seketika issei langsung tersadar dari keterkejutan nya dan berlari masuk kedalam gereja

sedangkan naruto dia menghadapi para malaikat jatuh yg marah dengan santai.

"ma.. ma.. kenapa dengan wajah kalian itu, wajah kalian menjadi semakin jelek lho" ucap naruto santai

"KURANG AJAR KAU MANUSIA RENDAHAN BUNUH DIA "teriak pemimpin malaikat jatuh tersebut kepada para bawahanya, mereka mulai menyiapkan light spear dalam jumlah banyak.

"maaf tapi aku sedang buru-buru" naruto mengeluarkan sabit sacred gearnya dan berucap

 **"[SLOW MOTION]"** seketika gerakan para malaikat jatuh yg melempar Light spear melambat

" mari kita mulai Orion "

 **"siap partner" balas Orion**

 **[froze][froze][froze][Froze]**

seketika suhu menurun dengan drastis bahkan seluruh halaman gereja membeku .

sabit naruto mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru keputihan.

" Sayonara Datenshi-san **[Frozen Claw]"** naruto menebaskan reaper nya ke arah para malaikat jatuh.

sebuah gelombang energi berbentuk bulan sabit menghantam semua datenshi yg terkena slow motion, sekita semua datenshi membeku dan hancur menjadi kilauan es.

naruto menyisakan dua datenshi yg bernama miltet & kalawarner dalam keadaan membeku.

 **[SLOW MOTION OFF]**

setelah mengalahkan semua malaikat jatuh naruto menyusul issei masuk kedalam gereja.

sementara issei yg berada di dalam gereja bertarung dengan pendeta gila bernama fred yg pernah bertarung dengan nya.

 **[boos][boost][boost][boost] EXPLOSION**

issei memukul wajah fred dengan kekuatan yg telah dilipat gandakan.

BUUMMM.. suara tubuh fred yg menghantam tembok dengan keras membuat diding jebol.

fred mencoba berdiri setelah terkena pukulan super dari issei, wajahnya tertutup poni &terlihat dia sangat marah "AKAN KU BUNUH KAU IBLIS RENDAHAN" teriaknya murka.

Fred dengan pedang cahaya nya mulai merangsek dengan cepat kearah issei, dengan cepat Fred menebas-nebaskan pedang nya kearah issei, issei yg kuwalahn pun hanya menangkis dengan Gauntlenya, alhasil beberapa sayatan berhasil membuat issei terpojok.

fred yg melihat mangsanya terpojok menyeringai keji tapi sebelum fred melesat ke arah issei, sebuah bola api besar melesat kearahnya sangat cepat dengan reflek terlatih yg sebagai Exorsit Fred berhasil menghindarinya meskipun tangan kanan sampai bahu mengalami luka bakar serius.

dari arah pintu naruto muncul & dibelakan punggungnya terdapat ke-5 bola elemen yg melayang.

"Naruto-san" ucap issei senang

"issei cepat kau selamatkan asia, pendeta gila ini biar aku yg urus" ucap naruto

"baiklah hati-hati naruto-san" balas issei, issei dengan semangat langsung masuk kerah pintu dimana asia disekap.

"sekarang lawanmu adalah aku pendeta bejat" kata naruto datar

"sepertinya aku berada dalam kondisi yg tidak baik dan ingat aku akan membalasmu suatu saat nanti" kata freed

freed menghilang dengan melemparkan bom cahaya yg menyilaukan.

"cih, dia melarikan diri lebih baik aku segera menyusul issei" batin naruto

sementara itu diluar gereja

ke empat remaja yg terdiri Dari Rias, Akeno, Kiba & koneko dibuat tak percaya atas apa yg mereka lihat

halaman gereja berserta pohon disekitarnya membeku.

"apa yg sebenarnya terjadi" batin mereka

"Buchou sepertinya didalam gereja mesih terjadi pertarungan" ucap Akeno yg merasakan beberapa energi sedang bentrok

"baiklah kita harus bergegas" ucap rias

disisi Issei

setelah menuruni anak tangga issei melihat asia sedang diikat di sebuah tiang & merintih kesakitan dia melihat raynare mantan pacarnya.

"raynare apa yg kaulakukan" teriak issei marah

"oh, kau rupanya issei-kun "kata raynare

"cepat lepaskan asia "teriak issei

"fufufu itu tidak bisa issei-kun sebelum aku mengambil sesuatu dalam tubuhnya" tambahnya

issei yg mendengar itu mengepalkan tangan nya.

"kalian semua hadang dia" perintah raynare pada para malaikat jatuh & para pendeta sesat.

seketika issei dikepung pendeta sesat dan para malaikat jatuh.

"apa aku terlambat issei" kata naruto yg baru datang

"yokatta" kata issei berseru senang melihat naruto datang karena dia tak akan menang melawan mereka semua.

"ayo selamatkan asia issei" ucap naruto

"YOSSHH" teriak issei

"kalian semua bunuh mereka berdua" teriak Raynare

 **[boost][boost][boost][boost][BoOST][BOoST] DRAGON SHOT**

bola api yg berada di punggung naruto bepindah kedepan naruto, bola api tersebut menembakan Tornado api besar kearah mereka.

 **[FIRE TORNADO]**

 **DUAAAAAAAR**

serangan Combo yg mereka lakukan seketika melenyapkan semua malaikat jatuh & para pendeta sesat bawahan raynare.

Raynare melihat para bawahan nya dikalah menjadi panik & mencoba melarikan diri.

"mau kemana kau raynare kau tidak bisa lari" teriak issei

 **[boost][boost][boost][boost] Heaaahh BUUUUUAAAKKKH**

issei memukul perut raynare dengan keras membuat raynare terlempar ke tembok hingga jebol.

"BUUUUMMMM" bunyi debuman keras saat tubuh Raynare menghantam tembok dalam keadaan pingsan.

"haahh akhirnya selesai juga" kata issei mendesah lega

"sekali lagi terima kasih naruto-san "

"tak perlu berterima kasih & maaf issei aku harus pergi" kata naruto sambil menyentuh kening issei, dalam sekejap issei pingsan.

" sebaiknya aku pergi sebelum mereka datang "ujar naruto menghilang dengan cepat sambil membawa tubuh raynare yg pingsan.

tepat setelah naruto menghilang muncul lingkaran sihir merah berlambang klan Gremory mereka terkejut melihat issei & asia pingsan.

"cepat kita tolong mereka" perintah Rias dibalas anggukan semua anggotan nya

"bagaimana keadaannya" tanya Rias khawatir dengan keadaan kedua nya

"mereka baik-baik saja buchou mereka hanya pingsan" kata akeno

"HAah yokatta" Rias bernafas lega

"apakah issei-senpai yg telah mengalahkan semua malaikat jatuh itu buchou" kata Koneko

"itu tidak mungkin koneko-chan dia pasti di bantu seseorang" kata kiba berasumsi

"aku setuju pendapat kiba, sangat tidak mungkin bagi iblis yg baru direingkarnasi melakukan ini" ucap Rias memperhatikan sekitar

"ENGHH" terdengan lenguhan issei yg mulai membuka matanya.

"issei apa kau tidak apa-apa dan siapa yg membantumu" tanya Rias rias bertubi-tubi

"aku tidak apa-apa buchou dan maaf aku tidak ingat siapa yg membantuku" jawab issei sambil memegangi kepalanya yg pusing.

"asia, dimana asia" panik issei

"tenanglah issei-kun, argento-san baik-baik saja" kata kiba menenangkan

"sepertinya ingatanya dihilangkan buchou" bisik Akeno

"kurasa kau benar Akeno, kita harus menyelidiki hal ini" ucap Rias

"asia kau tidak apa-apakan "kata issei khawatir

"Arigatou telah menyelamatkanku isse-san" kata asia menitikan air mata

"aku sudah berjanji akan menolongmu asia, mulai sekarang akan melindungimu" kata issei

GREP

"Hiks Hiks Hiks.. arigatou issei-san" ujar asia membalas pelukan issei

mereka ber empat yg melihat kejadian itu tersenyum

"agar kejadian serupa tidak terulang aku akan memasukan asia sebagai bagian dari keluargaku, bagaimana asia" kata Rias

"dengan begitu aku bisa terus melindungimu asia" ujar issei menatap asia dan mengenggam telapak tangan asia

"arigatou issei-san, baiklah aku bersedia" ucap asia

SEMENTARA DI APARTEMEN NARUTO

muncul sebuah portal dan mengeluarkan naruto dari sana.

"HAAH, jika terlambat sedikit pasti mereka pasti mencari identitasku"ucapnya naruto melepas topeng badutnya.

dia membawa 3 perempuan malaikat jatuh yaitu raynare yg pingsan, miltet & kalawarner yg sudah di cairkan.

naruto memandang 3 malaikat jatuh dengan sendu.

"mereka hanya ini pengakuan dari pemimpin mereka dan kokkabiel menjadikan mereka sebagai alat untuk mempermudah rencana nya" batin nya

naruto mengetahui semuanya, dari penyelidikan yg ia lakukan saat dia memata-matai sekelompok malaikat jatuh digereja.

"HAAH sebaiknya aku mengantarkanya pada azazel, pasti dia tengah memancing" ucap naruto dengan menghela nafas

naruto menciptakan portal dan memasukinya serta membawa ketiga malaikat jatuh tersebut.

pinggir danau

azazel tengah melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa yaitu memancing meskipun tak pernah mendapat ikan.

sebuah portal tercipta tanpa azazel sadari mengeluarkan 3 perempuan malaikat jatuh yg pingsan.

tepat setelah portal tersebut menghilang azazel menengok kebelakang menemukan 3 perempuan datenshi dan sebuah Note.

azazel mendekati mereka dan membaca notifikasi tersebut

 _mereka menginginkan pengakuanmu dengan melakukan segala cara, kokkabiel memanfaatkan mereka untuk mewujudkan rencana nya._

"haah"

azazel mendesah lelah tentang masalah yg dibuat kokkaibel.

dengan rela tidak rela azazel menyudahi acara memancingnya dan membawa ke 3 bawahan nya ke grigori.

TBC.

terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO & High School Dxd bukan punya saya

RATE: M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Pair: Naruto X Hareem

Warning :Typo dan lain sebagainya

Gomen Minna-san Updatenya Lama, saya mau ngucapin Marhaban Ya Ramadhan Buat yg menjalankan

Oke langsung aja

3

2

1

Action

disebuah tempat yg penuh dengan berbagai peralatan canggih seperti mesin & komputer

naruto tengah sibuk dengan pemograman dikomputernya untuk mengoprasikan mesin-mesin ditempat tersebut.

naruto melebur 3 buah logam disebuah tungku besar yg memiliku suhu lebih dati 1000 drajat celcius

"aku harus lebih berhati-hati dalam mencampurkan nya" batin naruto

mengingat dia sering gagal dalam tahap tersebut karena perbandingan nya yg tidak tepat

bau logam yg yg dilebur memenuhi tempat tersebut seolah sudah menjadi hal lumrah bagi naruto,

setelah logam berhasil dilebur, logam gabungan tersebut langsung dicetak kedalam wadah sesuai keinginan naruto serta didinginkan

bahkan skrup & baut dibuat dari gabungan logam tersebut, setelah menjadi dingin

mesin-mesin yg berbentuk seperti tangan mekanik robot mulai mengerjakan tugasnya merakit dengan cepat dan membentuk kerangka dalam robot,

selang beberapa menit kemudian sebuah kerangka robot tercipta tinggal disempurnakan & dipersenjatai,

kemudian masuk tahap proses perakitan komponen armor bagian dalam dan persenjataan,

dalam hal ini naruto sendirilah yg turun tangan, karena membutuhkan ketelitian yg lebih agar tidak terjadi kesalahan.

dengan dibantu super komputernya tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagi naruto untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya, kemudian masuk tahap pemasangan full armor.

naruto menggunakan G. singkatan dari "Generator Ion" sebagai penggerak /sumber tenaga bagi semua peralatan mesin naruto termasuk komputer nya.

G.I. Reaktor adalah sumber energi yg naruto ciptakan dari Lithium ion yg dipadatkan dalam kepadatan tinggi.

setelah beberapa abad #Plaak sandal melayang kemudin sebuah prototype robot sempurna tercipta,

robot besar berwarna hitam metalic dengan tinggi 2,4 meter & lebar 1,4 meter bentuknya seperti silver samurai di film The Wolverine

hanya saja bentuk armor helm/kepala sama dengan NOISY BOY (pasti sudah pada tau) tapi lebih kuat serta kokoh terutama dibagian belakang, sedangkan armor bagian bahu

tidak seperti silver samurai melainkan sebuah bentuk wajah seram dengan gigi yg mencuat & tanduk tajam, armor bagian bawah seperti samurai yaitu depan belakang dan pinggang kiri & kanan

Robot tersebut memiliki lengan yg besar proposional dilengkapi jet Booster & piston untuk menambah kekuatan pukulan-nya. (pukulan berkekuatan ganda)

armor bagian lutut dan siku dibuat tajam untuk memberikan tendangan lutut maupun sikuan.

didalam robot tersebut terdapat micro Chip pintar & canggih yg naruto ciptakan untuk menyimpan data & menganalisa pertempuran.

chip pintar terhubung langsung dengan super komputer naruto sehingga data yg dikumpulakn dapat langsung terkirim

chip tersebut juga membantu robot belajar dengan cepat serta mandiri, sebagai pertahanan diri naruto memasukan pola gerakan seni bela diri yg ada didunia kedalam chip tersebut.

FOR WAPONS

robot tersebut dipersenjatai 2 laser canon yg tersimpan di punggung & bOX Missile,

2 senapan mesin laser bertipe gatling dengan 3 laras berkaliber 20 mm yg tersimpan diceruk lipatan leher robot,

kedua lengan robot dapat juga dapat berubah menjadi laser canon & dipersenjatai pedang, cakar & gergaji plasma

sebagai tambahan mini Rocket sebesar spidol yg memiliki hulu sama hal nya dengan hulu ledak Box Missile yaitu Heat Tandem medium atom

di telapak tangan robot terdapat panel cahaya berbentuk lingkaran dapat menembakan laser seperti (seperti Replusor Ray Glove : Iron Man/ Genos),

dibawahnya terdapat lubang kecil yg dapat terbuka & tertutup untuk menembakan api, robot tersebut dilengkapi dengan turbo jet booster di kaki & punggung untuk terbang.

"tinggal sentuhan terakhir" ucap naruto

di tangan nya, naruto membawa sebuah kubus energi mirip Arc Reaktor, kubus energi tersebut tersebut bernama Nano Core,

dimana inti energi nano dapat membelah diri saat berkurang, atau bisa dikatakan sumber energi mandiri. (karangan author sendiri)

nano core adalah hasil kerja keras naruto selain super computernya..

naruto menanamkan core tersebut kedalam dada Robot, dimana tempat tersebut sudah dipersiapkan sebagai sumber tenaga Robot.

mata robot terlihat bersinar menandakan robot telah aktiv.

 **"Tuan"** Ucapnya kepada naruto dengan suara robot yg khas hanya lebih berat

robot tersebut membungkuk kesatria didepan naruto, naruto tersenyum karena program yg ia masukkan berjalan dengan baik

"selamat datang ZERO"

naruto memprogram zero sebagai pengawal sekaligus teman.

sebagai akhir & pelengkap zero di lengkapi Eraser Breaker, perisai energi, dan infra red Night Vision & sinar X-Ray.

Chapter 8

seminggu telah berlalu sejak penyelamatan asia, naruto melakukan semua kegiatan nya seperti biasa yaitu sekolah & bekerja

naruto berjalan berangkat sekolah dengan mendengrakan music dari headphone yg terhubung dengan ponselnya.

ketika sampai di pertigaan naruto melihat issei & asia yg juga mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka berdua tampak bahagia .

"ohayou naruto-san" kata issei dengan semangat

"o-hayou naruto-san" kata asia agak gugup

"ohayou issei, asia" ucap naruto membalas sapaan mereka berdua

setelah saling menyapa mereka melanjutkan acara mereka berangkat kesekolah.

"kau tau naruto-san mulai hari ini asia akan bersekolah dengan kita" kata issei semangat

"u'um" di balas anggukan oleh asia

"aku sudah tau dengan melihat seragam yg dipakai asia issei" kata naruto cuek

"arrggggggh kau benar-benar tidak asik naruto-san" kata issei, dengan kesal issei membuang muka kesamping

asia terkekeh geli melihat tingah kedua teman-nya, dia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini saat divatikan.

mereka bertiga tiba di sekolah beberapa menit kemudian, issei & asia pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk menemani asia mengurus administrasi.

sedangkan naruto langsung masuk ke kelas sesekali membalas fansgirlnya yg heboh.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

suara bel masuk bell masuk terdengar ke penjuru sekolah.

DI KELAS 2B

terdengar suara bisik-bisik mengenai siswa baru yg akan menjadi teman mereka.

"kudengar akan ada siswa baru lho" kata seorang siswa

"kuharap dia cantik & sexy seperti DUO ONEE-SAMA" kata seorang siswa lain.

"kuharap juga begitu"

sementara naruto yg sudah tau hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya mencoba untuk tidur.

SREEKK.. terdengar suara pintu bergeser masuklah guru perempuan kedalam kelas, kelas yg tadinya ribut seperti pasar lelang ikan mendadak sunyi.

"OHAIYOU minna" sapa guru tersebut

"Ohaiyou sensei"

"minna-san hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, argento-san silahkan masuk" ucap guru tersebut

masuklah gadis bersurang pirang panjang berwajah manis.

"pe-pe-perkenalkan namaku asia argento mohon bantuanya" ucap asia agak gugup dengan merona karena ditatap seluruh kelas kecuali naruto

"KAWAII" terias seluruh lelaki di kelas kecuali naruto.

"argento-san silahkan duduk di samping hyodou-san" kata guru tersebut

"hyodou-san tolong angkat tanganmu" ucap sensei perlahan asia mendekat dan duduk disamping issei

"sial lagi-lagi simesum itu yg beruntung" gerutu beberapa siswa

sedangkan tempat duduk naruto berada paling belakang dekat jendela

"baiklah kita mulai pelajaran buka halam 321 untuk asia pinjam dulu milik hyodou-san" kata guru tersebut

"hai sensei" balas asia

ISTIRAHAT

"naruto-san ayo ikut kita ke kantin, aku akan mentraktirmu" kata issei dengan gembira

sedangkan asia yg berdiri disampingnya hanya tersenyum saja.

"tumben sekali, tapi maaf issei aku sudah membawa bekal" kata naruto memperlihatkan tumpukan bekal yg menjulang tinggi yg diberikan fans girlnya.

"ah kalau begitu kami duluan naruto jaa" kata issei yg sedang mengengam tangan asia yg membuatnya merana eh maksudnya merona.

ATAP SEKOLAH

naruto menghabiskan bentonya dengan tenang menghiraukan orang yg berada di balik pintu atap yg mengawasinya.

naruto sudah menyadari keberadaan yuuto kiba yg menguntitnya.

yapp yg mengawasi naruto adalah kiba atas perintah Kingnya Rias Gremory yg mencurigai narutolah yg membantu issei dalam penyelamatan asia di gereja.

bukan tanpa alasan rias mencurigai naruto mengingat kedekatan mereka berdua bersama issei meski bertolak belakang dalam sifat.

kiba menggunakan kecepatannya sebagai Knight Untuk menguntit naruto, tapi naruto dengan sensornya yg tajam dapat mengetahui kiba dengan mudah.

"sebaiknya aku beri dia sedikit pelajaran" batin naruto

TENG TENG TENNG bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi.

"sepertinya tidak ada hal yg mencuriakan dari naruto-san, lebih baik aku kembali & melapor pada buchou" batin nya

dengan kecepatan yg wuuaarrrrr biazza naruto sudah berada di depan pintu atap

KRIEEET suara pintu atap terbuka .

kiba yg ketahuan menguntit naruto Shock, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran naruto

"apa yg sedang kau lakukan yuuto-san" kata naruto dengan kalem meski dalam hati tertawa melihat wajah terkejut & gugup kiba.

"a.-a aaku sedang ingin keatap naruto-san iya ke atap" balas kiba dengan gugup

"bell masuk sudah berbunyi lebih baik kita kembali kalau tidak ingin berurusan dengan kaichou" kata naruto

kiba merutuki kebodohan nya tapi dia bersyukur naruto tidak menyadarinya

"ba.-baiklah" balas kiba

"huuh syukurlah dia tidak mencurigaiku" batin kiba bernafas lega

"yuuto-san apa kau tidak apa-apa" kata naruto melihat kiba melamun

" aku tidak apa-apa naruto-san" balas kiba

"seperti aku harus sedikit berhati-hati dalam bergerak, sepertinya Gremory senpai mencurigaiku mengingat kedekatanku dengan issei & asia,

ditambah sejak peristiwa iblis liar pihak iblis sudah memulai penyelidikian nya" batin naruto

PULANG SEKOLAH

RUANG CLUB PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB

saat ini semua anggota club tengah berkumpul termasuk issei & asia.

"bagaimana pengawasan mu tentang naruto-kun, Kiba" tanya Rias

semua iblis yg berada di ruangan tersebut mengalihkan perhatian pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"ti-ti-tidak ada hal-hal mencurigakan tentang naruto-san buchou" kata kiba dengan gugup, kegugupan kiba tertangkap netra blue green Rias.

"kenapa tiba-tiba gugup kiba, apa yg terjadi " tanya rias penuh selidik

"ano sebenarnya tadi aku ketahuan oleh naruto-san buchou" kata kiba semakin gugup, dia menundukan kepalanya menghindari tatapan tajam kingnya.

" APAA "teriak Rias kaget, bukan hanya rias anggota club penelitian ilmu gaib juga kaget kecuali asia yg tidak tau apa-apa.

sedangkan kiba yg mendengar ketua mereka berteriak semakin gugup & takut.

"bagaimana bisa kau ceroboh seperti itu kiba" kata rias dengan kesal

"Gomen buchou aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja naruto-san sudah membuka pintu atap, tapi meski begitu dia tidak curiga sama sekali" kata kiba takut-takut

sedangkan Rias saat ini tengah memijit kening nya yg tengah berdenyut memikirkan masalah ini & pertunangannya dengan Raiser yg semakin dekat.

"ano buchou kenapa menyuruh kiba untuk mengawasi naruto-san" kata issei

"ini menyangkut penyelamatan asia kemarin, aku sangat yakin kau di bantu seseorang issei" kata Rias

"maaf buchou aku tidak ingat siapa yg membantuku, yg kuingat saat itu aku mengalahkan Raynare" kata issei dengan menunduk

asia yg melihat issei DOWN mengusap-usap punggungnya berniat menenangkan issei.

"menurutku tidak ada yg mencurigakan pada naruto-kun buchou, jika dia memang memiliki kekuatan energi sihirnya pasti dapat kita rasakan" ujar Akeno berasumsi

"mungkin kau benar Akeno, aku tidak bisa mencurigai seseorang hanya karena kedekatan mereka,

aku akan mengatakan ini kepada Onii-sama mungkin ada hubungan dengan pembantaian iblis liar dikuoh beberapa waktu lalu" ucap rias

"selain itu kita juga mendapat anggota baru Asia" tambah rias, semua orang betepuk tangan dan mengatakan selamat datang pada asia.

"baiklah mari kita adakan pesta menyambut kedatangan asia" teriak Rias semangat

dan disambut sorakan sukacita anggota kelompok tersebut, asia menjadi terharu karena memilki banyak teman yg peduli pada nya. 

WITH NARUTO

saat ini naruto tengah bekerja disebuah restoran mewah dengan seragam maid khusus pria, para pegawai & pengunjung wanita dibuat tak berkedip melihatnya

mereka terpesona akan ketampananya, para pelanggan yg kebanyakan wanita saling berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian nya

selain memiliki paras rupawan sifatnya yg ramah & sopan membuat para wanita meleleh.

jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10:52 malam restoran telah tutup, dan para pegawai mulai menganti seragam kerja mereka untuk pulang.

naruto tengah membersihkan meja-meja dengan serbet, tiba -tiba ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"naruto kemarilah" kata pemilik restoran

"ada apa memanggilku kobayashi-san" ucap naruto kepada pemilik restoran tersebut yg bertama kobayashi (karangan Author sendiri)

"semenjak kau bekerja disini restoran ini tak pernah sepi pembeli, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu" kata kobayashi dengan tersenyum

"saya hanya melakukan seperti para pegawai lainya kobayashi-san" jawab naruto

"seperti biasa kau tetap rendah hati naruto, ini gajimu bulan ini ditambah bonus karena telah bekerja dengan baik"

"arigatou gozaimasu kalau begitu saya mau undur diri permisi" kata naruto

"yah terimakasih sudah bekerja dengan baik hari ini naruto" ucap kobayashi

naruto keluar restoran dan melihat jam di tangganya menunjukan pukul 11:00 malam

jalan sudah sepi hanya sedikit kendaraan yg berlalulalang, tinggal beberapa Block lagi naruto sampai di apartement nya sebelum bunyi-bunyi aneh menarik perhatian nya,

"BRAKK. DUAR. TRANG..TRANK. BOOM"

jika manusia biasa pasti tidak bisa mendengar suara pertarungan tersebut, lain halnya dengan naruto.

naruto menajamkan pendengarannya dan mengikuti asal suara tersebut.

sementara di sebuah banguna bekas pabrik terjadi pertarungan sengit antara sekelompok iblis muda tengah bertarung dengan iblis liar berjumlah

35 stray devil tingkat High dan medium.

kelompok pertama di pimpin gadis bersurai merah crimson Rias Gremory & kelompok kedua di pimpin gadis bersurai hitam sebahu sona sitri.

kedua kelompok tersebut mendapat misi dari mao lucifer & leviathan tentang adanya iblis liar baru di kuoh, sirzech sempat mau ikut karena penyakit sister complex nya kambuh

tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Rias.

mereka cukup kesulitan dilihat dari luka yg tengah mereka alami meski ada asia yg memiliki scared gear tipe penyembuh & issei yg mulai bisa menguasai sacred gearnya.

setelah pertarungan sengit kini kelompok iblis muda tersudut, mereka kelelahan & kehabisan energi sedangkan iblis liar yg tersisa memandang mereka bengis.

dari 35 iblis liar hanya tersisa 7 iblis liar, masing-masing iblis liar membuat lingkaran sihir bersiap melakukan serangan penghabisan.

para iblis muda yg melihat itu pasrah & menutup mata.

di sebuah dahan pohon naruto memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut dengan teliti "mungkin aku perlu membantu mereka sedikit" batin naruto lalu menghilang

"MATII KALIAN" teriak ketujuh iblis liar tersebut, Energi dominic power melesat dengan cepat kearah mereka.

 **Eraser Breaker : Basic Area Mode**

serangan penghabisan Ke-7 iblis liar lenyap dalam sekejap, 7 iblis liar tersebut Shock ditempat, sebelum kesadaran mereka kembali

sebuah rantai berwarna Ungu kehitaman Menusuk mereka Dan Menyeret Meraka dalam kegelapan.

Setelah lama menutup dan tidak merasakan apa-apa pada tubuh mereka para iblis muda membuka kelopak matanya

"apa yg terjadi" ucap Rias Gremory entah pada siapa

"sepertinya ada yg membantu kita" ucap Sona Sitri

"tapi siapa"

"mungkin Team Souji sensei Buchou" ujar kiba

"jika memang Team Souji-san yg membantu kita dia pasti sedang berada dihadapan kita sekarang" ujar sona serius

seolah mengerti beberapa iblis tipe sensor langsung mengaktifkan sensor mereka

beberapa dari mereka langsung memasang sikap waspada dengan keringat dingin dipelipis mereka bahkan menelan ludah saja terasa berat

mengingat peristiwa pembantain iblis liar beberapa minggu lalu.

"so-na ka-au membuat kami takut" ujar Rias gugup

"aku tidak merasakan apapun dalam radius 500 meter kaichou"ucap ratu sona yaitu tsubaki yg memiliki sensor yg lebih tajam dari mereka semua.

para iblis muda langsung menghela nafas lega dan menurunkan sikap siaga , mereka tidak meragukan kemampuan sensorik Tsubaki yg sangat hebat.

"mungkin para iblis liar itu melarikan mengingat tidak ada apapun sisa jasad mereka saat mati"

mereka membenarkan ucapan Sang ketua Osis

"kalau begitu kita kembali yg penting kita semua selamat" ucap Rias

dibalas anggukan semua iblis disana, mereka sangat kelelahan hingga tak memperdulikan bahwa mungkin saja .

perlahan mereka semua menghilang tertelan lingkaran sihir Gremory & sitri

setelah kedua kelompok itu pergi naruto keluar dari persembunyian.

" aku lupa ada bekas pabrik disini lebih baik kuhancurkan saja" batin naruto, setelah bekas pabrik sudah rata naruto melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

TBC

 **Eraser Breaker: Basic Area Mode**

membuat medan anti sihir dalam sekala luas

 **Eraser Breaker: Shield Mode**

membuat medan anti sihir dalam sekala 15 meter mengelilingi seluruh tubuh


End file.
